Heartbreak Warfare
by bradysfancyface
Summary: Salem 2015. Bo & Hope are estranged as Bo deals with the aftermath of being held captive in Peru, and Hope deals with the overwhelming guilt of betraying their marriage. Their estrangement is cut short by demons neither one of them were aware of & they are forced to lean on each other. Reader discretion advised. DARK material. BOPE centric with guest appearances by other Salemites.
1. Chapter One

**Heartbreak Warfare: Chapter One**

"I've been seeing someone."

Her words rang loudly in Bo's ears, even though her voice was barely above the octave of a whisper. Her words hung in the air like dense smog. Heavy. His throat constricted as his mouth went dry. He stared at her lips; lips he'd been so eager to kiss. He touched his bottom lip, feeling burnt instead of aroused. He could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Words were lost on his tongue. His thoughts should be racing, but instead he found his mind blank. He felt numb from the blow. She had to be joking.

"Bo, I am so sorry," Hope whispered. Unshed tears of guilt and empathy evident in her eyes.

His ears were still ringing. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion. She sounded far away instead of right in front of him. His chest tightened. He wanted to wake up. He was sure this conversation couldn't be real. He'd dreamt of this day for years and everything he'd wished for was crashing down around him like dry wall in a tornado.

"Bo…." Hope reached out to him, but Bo took a step back to keep his distance from her.

"Uh, who is it?" Bo finally managed to croak out.

"His name is Aiden Jennings. He's the District Attorney. You don't know him. He moved to Salem after you left." Hope replied promptly, factual, "Bo… I'll end it. I don't want to see him anymore."

Bo stared at her. She was so beautiful. She was all he could ever dream of and more. She held his heart in her hands and she was crushing it. She was crushing it in a way she'd never done before. He searched for anger, rage, fury. He wanted anything except the utter pain and disappointment she was giving him instead.

"I don't know what to say." Bo whispered, unable to focus on anything but her betrayal.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hope asked quietly.

'No,' Bo's mind screamed in agony. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to clean up this mess. He wanted her to fix what was broken; to hold him and tell him it would be okay. He wanted to touch her and feel her warmth consume his untouched body. He craved her, but he couldn't bring himself to do any of those things. All he could do was hurt.

"How did this happen?" Bo asked. He was terrified of the answer.

Hope shrugged slowly, "I don't know Brady. I was lonely. I missed you. I thought you abandoned us. I couldn't even talk to you…. it was… it was terrible…. I…."

"I would NEVER do that to you Hope," Bo yelled, cutting her off. There it was. Rage. It bubbled deep in the pit of his stomach. Heat radiated up his chest cavity, "You know that."

Hope nodded, "I know that. I have no excuses for what I've done. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I didn't come looking for you. I should have known something was wrong, and I'm sorry. There were letters… and fewer and fewer phone calls until there were none! Aiden was a distraction. He kept my mind off of you… off of us. He was good for Ciara. I've never had eyes for another man, Bo. He was flattering and charming. We worked together on a couple of cases. I don't know… I just let it happen."

"Was he good?" Bo asked clenching his fists at his sides, "Was he good at being me?"

"Bo, he's nothing like you." Hope shook her head, "I didn't want him to be you."

"But he took my spot…" Bo argued quietly. He sounded distant and then he yelled, "You let him father my daughter… you let him in your bed…. inside of you…. into our lives."

His entire body ached. He felt a burning sensation from the inside out. He felt wounded, but he couldn't find the blood. His muscles were tense. Tears finally freed themselves from the corners of his dark eyes. They trickled hot, and slow down his flushed cheeks. He looked at his wife, wounded and hungry for her. Two opposing forces warred inside of him. Throwing caution to the wind, he lunged for her. He gripped her chin, pulling her lips to his. His opposite hand went around her back, pulling her desperately to his chest. He kissed her forcefully, their lips warring with unspoken, heated words. He forced his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so good. He needed her. He wanted her to be his and only his. The fury bubbled inside of him again and he pushed her up against the wall. She whimpered lightly into his lips as she roughly made impact, but she didn't pull away. Bo tore his lips from hers. He couldn't breathe. He liked the look of her flushed cheeks, her tousled hair, and the evidence of assault around her perfect lips. He longed to erase Aiden's touch from her skin.

"I never wanted to hurt you Brady," Hope whispered. She gently caressed his cheek, staring sincerely into his eyes, "I still love you. I could never stop."

Bo turned his back to her. He couldn't think straight with her that close to him. There was a part of him that wanted to tear up the entire living room and then fuck her into oblivion. Another part of him wanted to get raging drunk and go beat the shit out of Aiden Jennings. He really just wanted to cry.

"I think… I… uh…" Bo stuttered for words that made sense, "I need some time… I need… to be alone."

"Whatever you need." Hope nodded in agreement, "Bo, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know what you are feeling right now…. and I'm sorry."

She was right. She did know. Bo sighed in defeat. Why did they do this to each other?

"You can see Ciara whenever you'd like." Hope offered, "Just let me know."

He turned to watch her walk out the door. He'd watched her do it a million times for a million different reasons, but this one hurt the most. When she was gone, he sank slowly down to the couch defeated by emotion.


	2. Chapter Two

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Two**

Hope sat uncomfortably in the Brady Pub. She stared mindlessly at the steaming cup of tea that sat untouched in front of her. It had been two days since she confessed her relationship with Aiden to Bo. She struggled to swallow the lump of guilt in her throat as she thought of his devastated face. Her lips still burned from his kiss.

"Hey…."

Hope looked up from her tea to see Jennifer staring at her with sympathetic eyes, "Hey."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Jennifer asked as she joined Hope's table, "You look…."

"Terrible?" Hope asked, "Exhausted? Guilty?"

"I was going to say loaded…. as in a lot on your mind." Jennifer replied, "Do you want to talk about it? How's Bo?"

Hope exhaled, "He's awful. I haven't spoken to him in two days. He's devastated Jen."

Jennifer frowned, "Of course he's hurt. But it's not like you want to stay with Aiden do you?"

"Jennifer, I cheated on my husband." Hope spat bluntly, "That is what this boils down to. Bo was being held captive against his will and I'm here playing house with some new guy in town. I feel terrible. What was I thinking?"

"Hope, we all make mistakes." Jennifer soothed, "How were you supposed to know? We can't always assume the worst. It really seemed like he just abandoned you… I was here."

"I'm still guilty." Hope shrugged, "Bo has consumed me for most of my life. A part of me was desperate for the distraction. I was once again forced to be just Hope… instead of one half of Bo and Hope. Now that he's back… I don't even….Who am I?"

"You're still Hope." Jennifer whispered softly, "What do you want?"

"I want him." Hope whispered back, "We keep hurting each other…. but every time we go crashing down, we come back from it. He's what I want. He's the one I always want."

"Then maybe he just needs some time," Jennifer spoke soothingly as she reached for Hope's hand to give it a squeeze, "He loves you Hope. I know he does. If I know one thing that never changes, it is Bo loves you, and you love him."

Hope almost smiled, "He's done so much for me. He's such a big part of my life. I don't know why I wanted to just throw it all away."

"I don't think you consciously decided to just throw everything away Hope," Jennifer disagreed, "He's hurt you too."

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Hope argued, "Besides, we've worked through that. I wasn't always innocent. We've both made mistakes in our relationship."

"I'm just saying there are so many aspects of this entire situation." Jennifer surrendered.

"He's dealing with so much," Hope sighed, "I wish I could be there to help him through it."

"Like what?" Jennifer asked.

"All the aftermath of being held captive, the torture, the isolation….all the things that have changed now that he's home…." Hope trailed off.

"Bo has friends…." Jennifer offered, "He'll lean on them until he's ready to lean on you. When he's ready you both will pick up the pieces together."

"From your lips to God's ears." Hope begged.


	3. Chapter Three

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Three**

Bo grumbled at the knock on his front door. He wasn't in the mood for any visitors. He wanted privacy. He wanted solitary confinement. He closed his eyes. He felt like crap. He wondered if the tightness in his chest would loosen any time soon. His muscles were cramping constantly. He rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms and stood up.

"Hey man, open up!" Steve called from the other side, "I know you're in there."

Bo trudged to the door and pulled it open, "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too BoBo," Steve grinned, "Is that anyway to greet the stupid bastard who just saved your life?"

Bo rolled his eyes. He was not in an appreciative state of mind. After all, coming home wasn't all that he'd hoped it be. Steve held up a case of beer and grinned. Bo pulled the door open wider, allowing Steve to pass through.

"Geez, turn on some lights." Steve said looking around, "What the hell is wrong with you? Haven't you had your fill of dark holes to last you a lifetime?"

"Do you want to watch the game or not?" Bo asked ignoring him.

"Who's playing?" Steve asked.

"Who cares…" Bo shrugged.

"Ok, look…." Steve sighed, "I'm not going to pretend I came over here to joke around. Kayla is worried about you. You won't answer the phone. You won't return anybody's phone calls. You haven't left the house since you were released from the hospital. I know things with Hope are…. rocky…. but come on. Where is she anyway?"

"You and my sister back in the sack?" Bo asked ignoring Steve's question about Hope.

"No," Steve shook his head, "Let's save that for another day. Why are you being a hermit?"

Bo plopped back onto the couch, the same spot he'd been sitting in for days. He felt clammy.

"People miss you. They want to see you." Steve reminded, "Why are you pushing everyone away?"

"Because." Bo struggled for the right words, keeping his emotions at bay. He felt like a crumpled up piece of paper lying helpless and used on the soiled couch, "The only person I want or need is Hope…. and I can't stand to look at her right now…. so I'm kind of in a little pickle."

"I know you're hurt. I would be hurt too." Steve sighed, "But you can't lock yourself up in this house. Get out… talk to people. Talk to her. Play with your daughter. Go to work. Do something."

"I'm not cleared for work." Bo mumbled. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"You look like shit. When's the last time you showered?" Steve asked as he observed his friend, "Are you sweating, man?"

Bo almost laughed. He felt the undeniable beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his frowning lips, "Thanks. I always try to look my best when I'm around you."

"That's why you've always been my favorite date." Steve laughed and cracked open two beers. He handed one to Bo, and held his up, "Cheers."

Bo surrendered and raised his beer, "To great friendship."

"And love…" Steve added, "Life is short and simple. Love will work itself out."

They clinked their beers and took a long pull of the cold liquid. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of moments.

"You should really think about shaving though dude…" Steve suggested, "You look like a caveman."

Bo managed a chuckle. Silence returned again. They were comfortable together. Their friendship was strong. The noise of the football game filled the room.

"I'm not that innocent you know." Bo announced, breaking their silence.

"I know." Steve agreed, "Sometimes I think you're a complete asshole."

Bo laughed out loud this time. It felt good. It was a short and sweet release from the tight pain that screamed against his ribcage with every heartbeat. He sobered and exhaled, "Maybe I set her up for this. I mean… things were good when I left, but how many times have I let her down you know? I've turned to other people… I've taken advantage of her… I've let down our family…. I haven't always put her first. Maybe I deserve this."

"Okay… stop." Steve guzzled the rest of his beer and opened a new one, "You can't go drudging up the past, and you sure as hell can't go blaming yourself. Shit happens. We're all humans, which basically translates into we're all a bunch of idiots. Life goes on. Time doesn't stop."

"But why was it more important for me to go off on some mission than to be here with Hope and Ciara? I had work here. I could have been here for them… and that Jennings guy never would have entered the picture."

"I ask myself the same question all the time…" Steve replied with guilt, "If I wasn't always off trying to save the world, I'd still be with Kayla."

"It's not fair to them." Bo shook his head. He finished his beer and grabbed another one.

"So where does that leave you and Hope?" Steve asked.

"I need her." Bo's voice broke as he thought of her, emotion suddenly swelling up from his chest, "I've always needed her. I've always loved her. There's no question that I want her…. I just… need to find a way to forgive her."

The beer tasted too good. The impending buzz was seductive. He needed that feeling. He craved it. He wanted anything but reality, and alcohol was eagerly offering the allure of escape.


	4. Chapter Four

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Four**

Hope was brushing her hair slowly. It was getting late. The sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, leaving a half moon hanging in its place. The Horton house was dimly lit and a sad silence clung to the air around it. Hope had the house to herself, but tonight she was actually thankful for the lonely solitude. She pulled back the covers to her bed, preparing to curl up with a book when the doorbell rang. Her eyebrows furrowed and disappointment washed over her. It was late. She was tired. She pulled on her silk robe, and padded down the hallway to the stairs.

"Coming," Hope called out when the doorbell rang for the second time. She tried to wipe the annoyance off of her face as she opened the door, "Aiden."

"Hi," Aiden smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't call first. I've tried that, and it hasn't been working lately. I, uh…. haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

Hope felt a swell of guilt, embarrassment, and irritation, "Aiden, I'm so sorry. I've just been really busy and preoccupied."

"I wondered if you'd still be staying here." Aiden questioned, "I miss you."

Hope sighed, "Come in…"

"Look, I know it's late." Aiden said defensively as he took her up on her offer. He walked into the foyer and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I just feel like we haven't really talked. And before that we were fighting…. I just…. I really needed to see you."

"Aiden," Hope stopped him, "I'm really sorry about not returning your calls. I should have shown you more respect."

"You have that pity tone in your voice…." Aiden observed out loud, "Are you ending this?"

Hope averted her eyes and swallowed slowly, "Aiden we can't do this. You know that."

"We've been doing this for a year. I thought it was going well." Aiden argued calmly.

"Bo is home." Hope shook her head, "He's dealing with a lot. I can't add more to his plate. He's my husband. I love him. I never kept that a secret. You and I never would have happened if he would have been here."

"But we did happen. He did leave. You're not even going to give us a chance?" Aiden asked, the hurt evident in his eyes, "You filed for divorce."

"A divorce that never went through…. a divorce I really don't want." Hope replied reaching for his hand, "Aiden I'm sorry. I really am…. and I'm so grateful for our time together. Ciara really needed you and I'm so happy we gave her the stability she needed while her father was missing… but our time is up."

"Is this about Clyde?" Aiden questioned.

Hope closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "We'll never agree on Clyde. Our professional lives will never agree. That is really hurting our personal lives, but that is not all that this is about. I'm not upset with you. I just… can't be with you. I'm not available anymore."

Aiden turned away in frustration. Hope watched him. She felt guilty, but not nearly as guilty as she felt when she looked at Bo. Her head was starting to ache. A knock on the front door startled her.

"Hope!"

Hope's face turned puzzled when she heard Steve's voice on the other side of the door.

"Hope, I've got a problem out here," Steve yelled as he banged loudly on the door.

Hope heard a commotion and she quickly opened the door to find Steve manhandling Bo on the front stoop.

"What in the world?" Hope asked as she surveyed the two of them.

"We had some beers." Steve laughed, "I may have let this one have too many."

"Oh my God," Hope went to Bo, reaching for his face, "Bo? Are you okay?"

Bo fell into a fit of laughter, causing Steve to struggle even more to hold him up.

"Steve did you drive here?" Hope asked in disbelief, "What were you thinking?! You could have killed yourselves."

"BoBo needs his FancyFace." Steve shrugged, "What are best friends for?"

"Give me your keys," Hope demanded, "Now."

"Oh, come on…" Steve whined.

"Steve Johnson…." Hope raised her voice, "This is nonnegotiable."

"Listen to err mannn," Bo slurred, "She sa cop…."

Steve jabbed his free hand into his coat pocket and pulled his keys out, reluctantly handing them to Hope. She took the keys and helped Steve walk Bo through the front door.

"Who's this wise guy?" Steve laughed when he caught sight of Aiden standing in the foyer watching the entire escapade.

Hope closed her eyes and took a calming breath in preparation for the possible impending explosion.

"Aiden," Aiden waved awkwardly at Steve and Bo.

"You musst bee MR. JENNINGS." Bo announced as he attempted to stand up straight, "I heard your dick knows my wife."

Steve started to laugh, Bo glared, and Aiden smiled. Hope cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"I see you are married to a real winner," Aiden said to Hope, "You can't be serious about this. After everything we've been through?"

"Aiden," Hope was almost begging, "Now could not be a worse time. You have to go."

"You heard the lady," Steve yelled, "Get the hell out frat boy."

Aiden made a reluctant, but silent exit, leaving Hope relieved.

"You're into that guy?" Bo snorted, "What's so great about him? Its gotta be sex."

"Yeah, he looks like a real turd Hope…" Steve added, "The sex can't be THAT good."

"Ok… too many beers…" Hope rolled her eyes, "Let's go. Upstairs. Now."

Once the three of them made it upstairs, Bo was placed on Hope's bed and Steve retreated to a guest room.

Hope stared at Bo with worried eyes. He was lying on his back and vigorously rubbing his eyes. She approached him slowly with a glass of water and a couple of Ibuprofen.

"Bo…" Hope asked softly, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, refusing to look at her. She could see the tears flooding his tired eyes.

"Here." Hope prodded, "Sit up."

He listened obediently, only making it up to his elbows.

"Take these," Hope handed over the pills and glass of water, "Drink the whole thing."

Bo swallowed it all down and fell back onto the bed.

"I'm going to take your shoes off," Hope warned as she began to untie the laces of his boots. She took her time, slowly pulling off each one, "Let's take off your jacket."

"Are you tryna take vantage of me Hope?" Bo smirked, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes. She could see him losing the battle with his emotions. Her heart ached with empathy for his pain.

"I would never do such a thing Mr. Brady," Hope smiled and gently place a lingering kiss on his forehead. Bo's arms instinctively wrapped around her, clinging to her torso. One strangled sob escaped his lips. He buried his face in her chest, willing the weakness to fade. When he couldn't muster the strength to overpower the pain or the alcohol, he let loose a string of sobs that tore Hope to her very core. She held him tight, occasionally running soothing fingers through his hair.

"Shhh….." Hope soothed, feeling her own tears threatening to fall on top of his.

She managed to get his jacket off, and then he suddenly volunteered his jeans and his t-shirt. She helped him under the covers and then kissed his forehead once more.

"Hope?" Bo called as he watched her switch the lights off near the bedroom door.

"Yes, Bo?" Hope questioned.

"Please don't leave me."

Her heart broke. He sounded almost childlike. He was broken and sad; so very distant from the man she used to know.

"Please stay with me." Bo begged, "Hold me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Hope asked hesitantly. She knew she definitely wanted it. She longed to be close to him. It had been so long. She wanted to lay her broken pieces next to his, and be broken together.

"I miss you." Bo confessed. He'd missed her more than this week. He'd missed her for two years.

Hope half smiled as tears stung the corners of her eyes. She joined him on the bed and slipped under the covers, "I've missed you too."

For most of their lives, Bo was always the one spooning Hope, but tonight Hope clung to him. She didn't feel strong at all, but she was currently the strong one in their relationship now. Bo sighed, content. He relaxed in her arms. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the emotional weight. The alcohol helped. Hope stayed awake listening to his slow breathing. She was grateful to have him in her arms. Her hand rested on his heart and her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep counting each beat of his heart.


	5. Chapter Five

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Five**

Bo's head protested as his eyelids allowed the morning sun access to his pupils. He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out the light. He wasn't ready to be awake. Every inch of his body ached. He felt nauseous. His whole mouth was dry and there was a terrible taste lingering on his tongue. As he became more awake, he became more aware. He peered sideways at the body lying next to him. When he realized it was Hope's body tangled up with his, his eyes popped open. He peered under the sheet. He wasn't naked. He looked over at her, curled up beside him. She was still sound asleep and he could see she still wore a nightgown. His heart fluttered as he allowed himself the chance to stare at her. She looked peaceful. The beauty that radiated from her features was undeniable. Sometimes he swore they were just an accident. They didn't make any sense in the grand scheme of things, but here she was lying next to him and she was beautiful. He was mad as hell at her, but staring at her in that moment he could feel nothing but love and gratitude.

God, he needed her. Just lying next to her in silence eased his pain in ways nothing and no one else could. She had been his for so long, it was hard to fathom. His eyes trailed down the length of her dark hair that splayed out across the pillow. He had always enjoyed playing with the soft silky strands. He remembered all the times her hair tickled his face or sprawled across his chest when she would lay her head on his shoulder. He rested his gaze on the slow rise and fall of her chest. Ample cleavage peered back at him from the top of her nightgown. Bo instantly felt his body responding and he tore his eyes away from her. He sat up straight, attempting to hide the sudden growth near his groin, but regretted the quick movement. A wave of dizziness swarmed his foggy brain. Hope moaned at the sudden movement, clearly not ready to be awake either. The sound made Bo's problem worse and he groaned at the tightness that screamed back at him from beneath his boxer briefs.

"Bo?" Hope was sitting upright beside him, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I can't believe I slept this late. I was going to get you breakfast, and medicine. How do you feel?"

Bo was trying to think of anything in the world but his hot wife in her favorite, barely there silky nightgown in the bed next to him. He inhaled slowly, counting to ten.

"Bo?" Hope repeated when he didn't respond.

Her hand rubbed his shoulder. An innocent mistake, but it sent Bo spiraling out of control. He craved her like a shark craves blood.

"Hope, I…." Bo fumbled for words as he hesitated to look her in the eyes, but he couldn't seem to formulate any thoughts that didn't have to do with being naked and inside of her.

Hope cupped his cheek with her hand, forcing him to look at her, "Bo you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

When he allowed her to look into his eyes, she knew. This had been a quite normal occurrence for most of their married life. She blushed lightly as her eyes fell to the crumpled mess of sheets hiding the stiff problem between his legs.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hope asked in a barely audible whisper.

Bo shook his head. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. He wasn't sure why she wasn't running for the hills. He felt like shit, but the raging hormones and his sudden sexual need for her trumped his hangover. He reached for her, pulling her face to his and pushing her back onto the bed. His skin was on fire at the touch of her. It had been too long since he'd been touched by anybody, but being touched by her sent his senses into overdrive.

He was surprised and grateful when she didn't say no. He could feel the goosebumps erupting on her skin at her instant arousal. She kissed him back, almost as eager to devour him as he clearly was to devour her. She could still taste alcohol on his tongue, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. She wanted him. He slipped her panties down, not bothering to discard her nightgown. He cried out when her hand wrapped around his shaft, freeing it from his boxers. His teeth tugged at her earlobe, and then left a sloppy trail down her neck to her collar bone. He didn't have a care in the world in that moment; only her heated skin touching his. He slipped two fingers into her walls, surprised to find them already ready for him.

"God, you're so wet." Bo grunted in pleasure, delirious with desire for the woman in front of him. He twisted his fingers inside of her, tickling her g-spot with a come-hither motion.

"Oh, Brady," Hope moaned into his mouth, their teeth clashing together.

Bo couldn't take it much longer, he was ready to release at the sound of her calling his name. He'd only dreamt of this repeatedly for two years. He pulled his fingers out. Hope nodded, opening her legs for his entrance. He needed no encouragement, and he thrust roughly and eagerly inside of her. The delight he found was indescribable. Desperation filled his every vein. He pulled her thigh up high on his waist, gripping it as he thrust repeatedly into her. She bit at his shoulder to keep her cries muffled.

"I wanna hear you FancyFace," Bo demanded as he grunted through desperate thrusts.

"Oh, God…" Hope whined as he stroked her most pleasurable spots and then couldn't control the scream that erupted from deep in her throat, "BO!"

Ragged breathing and moans from both of them filled the room.

"I'm coming…" Bo gasped, as his body jerked, "I can't…."

Hope held his face with both hands, happy to feel his release. She had missed being with him this way. She was so close, and being her husband, Bo knew. He went to work with his fingers, inserting two back inside and using his thumb to work her clit. He watched with a smirk as she thrashed beneath him. He hadn't lost his touch. It didn't take long before her body tensed and released her into a spine tingling orgasm.

Bo fell back beside her on the bed. He felt a swarm of thoughts, but mostly he felt relieved. They took a few moments of silence to catch their breath, basking in the glow of orgasm.

"Would you like me to make some coffee?" Hope asked, unsure of where their relationship was headed next.

"I'd love some." Bo agreed, "Mind if I shower first?"

"Of course not," Hope smiled and turned to look at him, "I'll go get the coffee started and see if I can find anything edible in the pantry."

Bo watched her pull her nightgown straps back onto her shoulders, and bend down to grab her silk robe from the floor. She slipped both arms into her robe, tied it and disappeared out into the hallway. He stared at the ceiling. He wasn't naive enough to think that all of their problems were solved, but he didn't regret for a single second being with her that way.


	6. Chapter Six

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Six**

Hope was skipping down the stairs two at a time. She was halted in her tracks half way down by the sight of Steve standing at the open front door with a cup of coffee, the morning newspaper, and a smirk the size of the Pacific.

Hope immediately flushed crimson, one hand gripped the staircase railing and the other instinctively touched her chest to make sure her robe was hiding her goods beneath, "Good morning Steve…."

"Is it a good morning there Mrs. Brady?" Steve smiled as he sipped his coffee, "Sure sounded like one."

Hope pressed her lips together. Before she could even begin to search for the right words, Aiden and Jennifer walked into the foyer. Hope was sure she couldn't have reached a higher level of mortification, but she was clearly wrong. Her eyes darted back and forth from Jennifer to Aiden, and then to Steve.

"I was just leaving," Aiden announced quietly.

Steve gladly held the door open for Aiden and closed it when he was gone. Hope was speechless. It was just now 10:00 in the morning. She couldn't fathom why this many people were standing in her foyer.

"If you're wondering if your boyfriend heard you and BoBo getting it on…." Steve winked, "He totally did. I think the whole neighborhood did."

"He's not my boyfriend." Hope blurted out defensively. It was the only thing that she could manage to say. Her mind raced. Her cheeks burned.

"So uh…." Jennifer smiled awkwardly, "Coffee? I picked up some donuts on the way home this morning."

Hope forced her feet to finish the rest of the steps and followed her cousin into the kitchen.

Hope's stomach flip flopped as Jennifer poured two fresh cups of coffee in silence. She was surprised to see Jennifer turn around with a smile. Up until then, she felt like a teenager about to be scolded.

"So, do you want to spill or do you want me to pull every delicious detail out of you like pulling teeth?" Jennifer asked as she sipped her coffee.

"What?" Hope sighed exasperated, "I'm so embarrassed! What are you doing here? And what on Earth was Aiden doing in here? How long was he here? Oh, my… God…."

Jennifer watched her cousin begin to pace. Hope held a hand on her forehead in panic.

"Hope," Jennifer giggled, "We're all adults here. Aiden told me you broke up with him last night. He never really told me what he wanted or why he was here. So he heard you having mind blowing sex with your husband… What's the problem?"

"It's awkward and embarrassing that any of you heard any of it." Hope sighed and forced coffee into her mouth. She swallowed the hot liquid in a hurry.

"So…." Jennifer raised her eyebrows.

"So, what?" Hope asked, "Bo and I had sex…. We had sex."

Jennifer laughed. She felt like they were teenagers all over again, "Hope, come on…."

Hope shrugged, "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"That's all you've got to say about it?" Jennifer shot furrowed brows at her cousin, "You're lying…"

"Ugh…. Jen…." Hope whined, "I don't know what it means…. but we definitely had sex."

"You don't know what it means," Jennifer nodded, pleased they were getting somewhere, "And?"

"And…. God… the way he makes me feel…." Hope rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard how he makes you feel." Jennifer laughed out loud, and then whispered, "I never heard that coming from your room when Aiden spent the night."

Hope dropped her eyes and stared at her coffee cup.

"Seriously Hope?!" Jennifer laughed, "There is no reason to be coy about the fact that you and Bo have great sex."

"I just feel weird talking about Aiden so soon…" Hope shrugged, "I feel guilty comparing them."

"I bet Bo is bigger…" Jennifer joked.

"Jennifer Rose!" Hope's jaw fell, "We are done! Stop!"

Jennifer blushed and cleared her throat when the kitchen door swung open to reveal a freshly showered Bo with Steve trailing not far behind him.

"Good morning Jen," Bo greeted. He wore a half smile, "Long time, no see."

"Morning Bo," Jennifer smiled, "Coffee?"

"Sure, thanks," Bo nodded, "You got any uh… medicine for a headache?"

"Absolutely," Hope replied as she went to the cabinet near the sink, "Jen bought donuts if you're hungry."

"We were actually going to go to the pub." Steve replied, "I think we need something greasy to aid in this hangover situation."

"I'm sure Caroline will fix you right up," Jennifer smiled, "It was good to see both of you. You should come around more often."

An awkward silence fell around the four of them.

"Here," Hope handed a couple of pills to Bo. He gladly accepted, giving her a once over with his eyes before popping them into his mouth.

"You guys can stop by if you want," Steve offered.

Bo and Hope swapped a quick, awkward glance.

"Sounds great." Jennifer nodded, "We just might do that."

"Can I have my keys?" Steve asked.

"Oh!" Hope remembered out loud, "Yes. I'm sorry."

Hope disappeared, leaving the three of them to stare at every object in the kitchen except for each other, and returned a minute later, "Here ya go. Have a good day."

"Enjoy your breakfast," Jen added, "I hope you both feel better."

"Later, ladies…" Steve waved and Bo turned to follow, silently glancing back at both of them with a sheepish wave goodbye.

When they were both gone, Hope fell back against the refrigerator covering her eyes with both hands, "Oh my God Jen, what have I done?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Seven**

Bo chewed mindlessly on a piece of bacon. He sat opposite Steve in a booth at the Brady Pub.

"You okay?" Steve asked quietly. He sipped coffee, his plate already clean. He watched Bo pick through his plate.

"Huh?" Bo asked, letting his eyes focus on Steve, "You say something?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Steve repeated, "You look….. like hell…."

"Thanks." Bo said flatly.

"Shouldn't you be on cloud nine?" Steve questioned, "You just had, what sounded like to me and the rest of the neighborhood, mind blowing sex. Even better? That fluffy boy toy was there to hear it. Your territory was marked… clearly. Why are you pouting?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. Give it a rest, will ya?"

"No. I can't." Steve snapped back, "You're my best friend. I hate seeing you like this. Something is clearly wrong and you're just blowing it off. Why are you blatantly lying to my face?"

"You try spending a year in a hole and see how you feel when you get home." Bo spat back. He pushed his plate away. He was angry. He was always angry. He could already feel his pulse throbbing in his forehead. Bo turned away from Steve. He felt nauseous.

"Bo, I'm sorry." Steve apologized softly, "I just want to help. I'm here for you… when you're ready."

Bo took a deep breath and nodded. He relaxed slightly until he saw his sister walk in the front door of the pub with Aiden Jennings.

"What the hell is she so chummy with him for?" Bo asked with disgust dripping from his voice.

Steve followed Bo's gaze. His jaw locked, "Beats me."

"Daddy!"

Bo and Steve's attention was diverted to Ciara running towards their booth. Hope and Jennifer followed closely behind her.

"Hey little one!" Bo smiled. His heart softened as his little girl's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Bo squeezed her tight, "So very much."

Ciara pulled away to look at her father. She pressed her hands to his cheeks and forehead, "Are you okay daddy? You feel hot. And sweaty. Are you sick?"

Bo's gaze traveled to Hope. Her face was masked with concern.

"Daddy's fine." Bo replied

"I think your dad just has a little case of the brown bottle flu," Steve offered, "It'll go away soon."

"That doesn't sound too good," Ciara shook her head.

Bo kissed her forehead, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Can I come home with you? We can play dolls in my room and build a fort in the living room!" Ciara begged.

"You better ask your mommy." Bo sighed. It sounded like heaven.

Hope shrugged, "Of course she can Brady. As long as you're sure you're feeling okay."

"I'm feeling fine," Bo lied. His muscles were screaming. His legs were cramping. Ciara was not imagining things. He was sweating like a pig.

"Bo are you okay?" Kayla interrupted as she joined them, Aiden in tow, "You look awfully pale."

"I think I just need some fresh air." Bo replied, not making eye contact. He put Ciara on the floor and stood from the booth. A wave a dizziness blurred his vision. Hope ran to steady him as he swayed.

"Whoa…." Bo mumbled grabbing onto her, "Guess I stood up to fast."

"Or someone had too much to drink last night." Aiden chuckled, remembering their encounter in the Horton foyer, "Can't handle your liquor anymore?"

Bo's rage was immediate. Despite feeling weak and terribly sick, Bo lunged at Aiden.

Hope screamed, "Bo!"

Ciara cried out, "Daddy, no!"

Steve jumped up from the booth, going after Bo right as he delivered a solid right hook to Aiden's nose. Before Steve could pull him off, he managed a second to the jaw.

"Violence solves everything. I knew you were the type." Aiden smirked as he rubbed his nose. Blood gushed from his nose and streamed down his upper lip. He spat more blood into his hand.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Bo spat back, "Get out of here. Get of town for all I care. Just stay away from me and my family."

Bo jerked his elbow away from Steve's hold and let himself be led outside.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked as she handed Aiden a cold rag that Caroline had brought out from the kitchen.

"I'm fine. It's just a little blood." Aiden tried to smile, but he couldn't hide the pain, "He's a good shot."

Hope looked down, "I'm sorry. He's going through a lot."

"Always been a hot head?" Aiden asked.

"You could say that." Hope nodded, "But he's not a bad guy. Give him a break."

"Mommy, please let me go home with Daddy." Ciara begged.

"Let's go out and see your daddy," Jennifer offered, "We'll wait for mommy out there okay?"

"Okay," Ciara nodded and raced Jennifer to the front door of the pub.

Outside Steve and Kayla fussed over Bo as he stared through the window at Hope and Aiden.

"I'm fine," Bo waved them both off.

"I think you need to go home and lie down, Bo." Kayla advised, "You feel feverish. Don't tell me you feel fine."

"It was hot in there," Bo huffed, "And that smug bastard Aiden didn't help my blood pressure any. What's she doing in there?"

Steve followed Bo's gaze into the Pub, "She's probably apologizing for your asinine behavior."

"He deserves it." Bo argued, "If he touches her, I'm going back in for more."

"Please calm down." Kayla begged.

"Daddy, let's go home!" Ciara cheered as she busted through the Pub door.

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Get some rest." Kayla ordered, and then softened, "Please. I don't need to see you in the hospital."

"I'll feel much better after I spend time with my little Princess." Bo smiled and picked up Ciara. She was getting tall, but he couldn't resist the temptation to hold her while he still could. He'd missed out on too much already.

"I'll take care of him Aunt Kayla," Ciara beamed, "We'll make soup, and have tea, and watch Princess movies."

"That sounds like a very special day," Jennifer laughed.

"And just what the doctor ordered," Kayla agreed.

"Have fun man…" Steve winked, "Don't get too pretty on me."

Hope came out of the Pub just as the group was dispersing, "Bo are you sure?"

"Did you smooth everything over with pretty boy in there?" Bo ignored her, "He's not going to sue us is he? Him being such a hot shot attorney and all."

"Bo, please… not in front of Ciara." Hope sighed, "Everything is fine."

"Okay, well… me and the little one are going back to the house." Bo complied, "We have a very busy afternoon of tea parties and princess movies."

Hope's heart warmed, "That sounds lovely. You two have a wonderful time. I have a few things to catch up on at work. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay!" Ciara waved, "Bye mommy!"

Hope kissed her daughter's cheek, "Bye baby."

Bo and Hope locked eyes and then Bo watched his wife walk away. He was more than excited to have a day alone with his daughter, but he was a little worried about his condition. He pushed the worry to the back of his mind. He didn't have time for worry, today, he only had time for tea parties and princesses.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Eight**

Bo was drinking pretend tea under a blanket fort in Ciara's bedroom. Her imagination fascinated him. Her laugher soothed his headache like a beautiful melody. She brought each of her stuffed animals to life entertaining him with make believe stories. She flooded him with so much joy, but even the joy she brought couldn't mask the pain burning like a flame through his body. His stomach flip flopped, swirling with an unsettled protest. He wiped at the sweat beading at his brow. She was wearing him out.

"I'll be right back," Bo announced as he struggled to stand, "All this tea made Daddy have to use the restroom."

"That's okay Daddy!" Ciara smiled innocently, "Hurry back!"

Bo rushed to the master bathroom, almost throwing himself face first on the toilet as his entire body convulsed. Vomit poured violently out of him, making his eyes sting with tears. This was more than a hangover. This was miserable. His throat burned from the presence of stomach acid blasting through his esophagus. He slumped back away from the toilet and rubbed his temples. Something was very wrong. He attempted to stand, but in the process a wave of dizziness knocked him off balance. He tripped over the rug and fell, slamming his forehead into the corner of the counter.

Fifteen minutes later, Ciara was tired of playing alone. She put Tommy Bear on her bed, and left her blanket fort in search of her father. She checked the guest bathroom first, but with no sign of Bo she headed towards her parent's bedroom.

"Daddy?" Ciara called out, "Where are you silly? Are we playing hide and seek?"

She saw the door to the bathroom was open, "Daddy? Don't you dare jump out and scare me!"

Her face fell when she found Bo lying face down on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood.

"Daddy!" Ciara screamed and then erupted into tears. Frozen from shock, she stared at him for a moment, before spinning on her heel and running down stairs to the living room phone. As a child, she called the one person you always call for when you're scared.

"Hello?" Hope's voice greeted on the other line.  
"Mommy, come home quick," Ciara cried into the phone, "Daddy is hurt."  
"What? Ciara slow down," Hope's voice filled with panic, "How is he hurt?"  
"I don't know." Ciara wailed, "He's in your bathroom on the floor. There is blood. He won't wake up."  
"Baby, I need you to wake him up. I'm coming. I'm on my way right now." Hope tried to sound soothing, but her heart raced with adrenaline.  
"Mommy, I'm scared." Ciara confessed, "Please don't hang up."  
"Where is the blood coming from Ciara?" Hope asked.  
"I think his head." Ciara replied with a hiccup, "I don't know."  
"Please, can you sit with him? Take the phone upstairs, you need to try to wake him up. I know you're scared, but I'm almost there." Hope felt terrible for her little girl. She couldn't imagine her fear because Hope had her own.  
"Mommy, hurry…" Ciara begged as she forced her little legs to carry her back upstairs. When she made it back to the bathroom, Bo hadn't moved an inch.  
"Is he breathing Ciara?" Hope prayed that her answer would be yes.  
Ciara watched Bo's back rise and fall very slowly, "Yes."  
"That's really good sweetie. That's great. I'm pulling in the driveway now, okay? I'm going to hang up. Tell Daddy I'm coming."

Hope jumped out of her car so fast, she forgot to shut the door. She raced inside and up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. When she found Ciara sitting defeated and in tears on her bed, her racing heart broke in two.

Ciara erupted into a new round of tears at the sight of her mother in person, "I'm sorry mommy! I didn't know what else to do!"

Hope wrapped Ciara in a tight hug, "It's okay baby. You're so brave! You did so good."

Ciara clung to her mom, scared for her father. Hope pried her away, "I have to check on daddy okay?"

Ciara nodded silently. She watched Hope run into the bathroom.

Hope almost threw up at the smell of vomit. She could see it in the unflushed toilet.

"Bo?" Hope said loudly, shaking his shoulders, "Bo, wake up."

She flushed the toilet, unable to handle the smell.

"Bo please," Hope begged. She shook him again, and struggled to roll him over. She examined the wound. It was superficial, but enough to knock a person unconscious. She grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the gash in his forehead, "Bo, if you don't wake up I'm calling 911."

She filled a cup with cold water from the bathroom sink and dumped it on his face. Almost immediately he began to cough and sputter.

"Bo!" Hope sighed and dropped to her knees next to him, "Thank God! Are you okay?"

"Fancy Face." Bo swallowed, "What are you doing here?"

"You scared the hell out of your daughter. I knew you weren't well. Why did you lie to me?" Hope was almost yelling as worry struck her like a train.

"I just got a little dizzy." Bo tried to joke, "The bathroom sink didn't move out of my way fast enough."

"Bo this isn't funny," Hope sighed, "You could have been seriously hurt. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I need to get off this floor." Bo protested.

Hope helped him slowly sit up. Bo's legs cramped and the change in head elevation made him dizzy again.

"I'm gonna puke." Bo mumbled as he scrambled for the toilet on all fours.

Hope watched in horror as Bo dry heaved. His body contorted as it betrayed him repeatedly. Hope closed the door so Ciara wouldn't have to see her father this way. Her heart was breaking. She knelt warily beside him and began to rub his back.

"Brady…" Hope whispered, she used her free hand to grasp one of his, "What is happening to you?"

Bo inhaled and slumped back once again, "I'm scared Hope."

"Tell me," Hope coaxed, "I want to help."

Bo wrestled with his sleeves, rolling both of them up. He rotated and exposed his arms to her and sighed.

"What have they done to you?" Hope questioned. Her hands ran over the tiny scars on his skin.

"When I was being held prisoner, they would inject me with drugs every day. They never told me what it was, but now that I'm home and not getting shot up anymore…. I'm really scared it was heroin."

"Brady…" Hope shook her head.

"I think I'm having withdrawals." Bo nodded, "I didn't do this Hope. I swear."

"Of course you didn't." She rubbed his back again, her eyes hot with tears.

"I'm scared Hope. I don't feel like myself." Bo confided.

"Please let me call Kayla," Hope pleaded, "She can help you."

Bo shook his head, "NO. No one else can know."

Hope bit her lip, but inevitably gave in to his request, "Is this why you got so drunk?"

Bo shrugged, "Maybe. I had a irresistible craving to be high. But there was so much more than the physical symptoms. I was torn up about you. Beer sounded like a great idea."

Hope nodded, "Brady… I'm here for you. I'll help you through this. But you have to let me. You have to want it too."

"Of course I want it." Bo almost broke down, "You're all I ever wanted."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Nine**

Hope had finally consoled Ciara enough to get her to sleep. She'd laid with her for over an hour, reassuring her that Bo was going to be okay. Once she was asleep, Hope suddenly felt exhausted by the days turn of events. That morning, she had woken up in Bo's arms and had mind blowing sex. Fast forward to him throwing punches at Aiden, vomiting repeatedly, and passing out in the bathroom. How could she not have known he was not himself?

She exhaled slowly and returned to the master bathroom to find Bo still hugging the toilet. She ached to be able to take his pain away. This wasn't fair. He didn't choose this addiction. It was forced upon him. He looked helplessly up at her.

"You're probably not hungry…" Hope offered softly. She squatted down to rub his back again.

He enjoyed her touch. He always had, but after being imprisoned for years he had a whole new level of appreciation for the human touch. She wasn't just any human. She was his one and only human. Her touch awakened his body unlike any other.

"No…" Bo finally found the strength to reply, "Not hungry."

"Do you want to get cleaned up?" Hope cautiously asked. He had to feel awful. He had dried blood and sweat stains all over his clothes and face. His hair was wet, and he'd been hanging his face over a toilet for hours.

He stared at her, slightly embarrassed. He felt so weak. He was tired.

"I can help you," Hope offered, "Don't be ashamed Bo."

It took him a minute to mull it over in his head. He felt worthless. He felt vulnerable, but there was only one person in the world he was willing to let see him this way. He was staring at her. He saw no judgement there. He only saw love and concern pouring out of her beautiful green eyes. For a moment he didn't care that she'd moved on. She was here now and he needed her desperately. He finally nodded in agreement.

"Okay?" Hope nodded with him.

"Okay." Bo agreed. He took off his button up and let Hope help him slowly pull his t-shirt over his head. He winced slightly as it brushed against the freshly scabbing wound on his forehead. Next, she helped him to his feet. He steadied himself on her shoulders as he took off his jeans.

"Hold on, Brady." Hope ordered softly. She opened the shower door and turned on the water waiting for the steam to begin rising. When she turned around, Bo's arms were crossed and he was violently shivering.

"Bo are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Hope questioned, "I'm really worried."

"I'm sure." Bo spoke through gritted teeth.

Hope extended her hand, signaling him to step towards her. He removed his boxers exposing himself completely. He averted his gaze. Where was his manhood? Certainly not here. He was a broken, weak, mess, but Hope didn't see him that way.

"Sit." Hope ordered softly. She helped him lower himself to the shower floor. She wasn't risking any more falls. The warm water sprayed against his back. He welcomed the heat. He closed his eyes, resenting the embarrassment he felt bubbling up inside.

"Bo, why won't you look at me?" Hope wondered aloud.

Bo rubbed his eyes, fighting off tears, "I can't."

"Yes you can." Hope encouraged.

Bo shook his head, "I can't…. LOOK at me!"

His fist made a sideways impact with the shower wall. His voice broke as a sob erupted from his chest. He never wanted to be this way. He never wanted anything to be this way.

Hope's heart broke. She immediately stripped her clothes, exposing herself to him. She stepped into the shower and closed the door. She sat down just like him; naked, exposed, and afraid. They were facing each other indian style in silence as hot water radiated down around them.

"Come here," Hope pleaded with his defeated frame, "It's not your fault."

Bo turned so that his back was to her and he lay back into her chest. Hope let him rest his torso on her, placing each of her legs on either side of him. She held him like that for a moment, letting him cry. She cried with him. So much of their life had been taken from them, and now Bo was struggling with a serious disease.

When she felt his sobs subsiding, she placed some shampoo in her hand and gently massaged his scalp. The feeling was heavenly. The tension residing there loosened slightly. When she was finished she helped him sit up to rinse. While he was up, she put soap on a wash cloth to massage his back. He let her take her time. When she was finished, she offered him the cloth, "Do you want to do the front?"

Bo nodded, thankful for the offer to clean between his legs on his own. He started to shake again, sending cramps through his body. He groaned, but didn't want to leave the sanctuary they'd created. He turned around to face her again and reached for the shampoo. His movements were slow, but he managed.

"My turn," Bo whispered softly.

Hope smiled at him. The love she felt for him overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe she could ever doubt him. She turned around to let him lather up her long hair. He was gentle, mirroring her soothing shampoo of his own hair.

When they were finished, Hope helped him out of the shower. They toweled off in silence, occasionally making eye contact.

"How do you feel?" Hope asked quietly. She'd wrapped herself in a robe.

"A little better," Bo sighed, "But not good."

"Time for bed," Hope nodded, "Let's go."

Bo walked into the bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers. Even though Hope had moved on, she hadn't touched any of Bo's things. He was comforted by the fact that all of his things were exactly where he'd left them. This was still their home. When he turned back around clad only in his boxers, Hope had pulled back the blankets.

"In you go," Hope smiled, "Sleep will be good for you."

"Will you stay with me?" Bo questioned, afraid of the answer.

"I'll do whatever you want Brady." Hope almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation, "There's no where else I'd rather be."

Bo weakly crawled into the bed. He had a long night ahead of him, he couldn't bare to spend it alone. He watched Hope slip into a pair of pajamas. She turned out the lights and sat down on the bed beside him. She reached for his hand, grasping it softly, "Bo are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." Bo nodded in the darkness.

Hope smiled. She wanted it. She wanted him to get better. She wanted him to heal. She felt herself being pulled into his chest. Her heart fluttered. His body twitched as he shivered and his muscles cramped, but she didn't mind. Being close to him was enough. She was grateful he was alive. Together they fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Ten**

It was almost noon when Bo's eyes finally decided to open. The bedroom was bright. He was wrapped tightly in a cocoon of blankets. They were damp. He was alone. He sat up quickly, ready to panic, but relaxed when he saw her sitting in a chair by the bed. She was curled up with a book.

Hope lowered her glasses, "What's wrong?"

Bo gave her a small sheepish grin, "I thought you were gone."

"I would never leave you, Brady," Hope shook her head and moved to sit with him. She had a hot cup of tea, "Here, I made this for you. It's peppermint. It is supposed to be good for nausea."

Bo took an obedient sip. The hot liquid felt good on his dry throat. He stared at the tea and then looked at her, "I would never leave you either… but you thought I did."

Guilt flickered in her eyes, "Bo…"

Why he intentionally just inflicted pain on her, he would never know. He felt terrible. He didn't know the man that inhabited his body anymore. The constant anger. The physical pain. The memories of the torture. He hated himself.

"I'm sorry." Hope's eyes watered, "I'll spend the rest of my life being sorry."

"No, I am…" Bo shook his head and cupped her face, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Here you are…. dropping everything to stay here and take care of me."

"I want to." Hope reassured she reached for his hand, "This is where I want to be."

"This is where I want you to be." Bo pulled her to him, kissing her softly. She hovered before gently pulling away, leaving him with a disappointed stare.

"I also have some sprite, soup, and saltines in the kitchen if you ever feel up to trying food." Hope offered. She played gently with a few of his curls, "I'm worried you're getting dehydrated."

"You went out?" Bo asked.

Hope shook her head, "No. I told Caroline you had the flu. She came to pick up Ciara and brought a nice care package."

"This feels like the super flu." Bo sighed. His muscles weren't cramping as bad as they had the previous day, but he didn't feel anywhere near normal.

"Well the symptoms are very similar." Hope nodded, "Do you need anything?"

"I want to take a shower." Bo stretched. It hurt. The pain seeped into his bones.

Hope stood from the bed and offered her hand. Bo accepted her assistance out of the bed. Once he had his balance he stretched again.

"I think I can do it alone today."

Hope complied, "Promise you'll take it slow?"

"Promise." Bo nodded.

"Okay. I'll be out here if you need anything." Hope smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. He could see the worry she attempted to hide.

He made his way into the bathroom. He felt like an old man, shuffling and stopping occasionally to keep his balance in check. He stripped himself of his boxers and stepped into the shower. He didn't feel as dizzy today, but his stomach was still unsettled. His skin itched. It itched everywhere. He turned the water to cold. He was tired of burning in his own skin. He'd spent the entire night tossing and turning in pools of his own sweat. His head throbbed a little where his fall had left a goose egg. The more awake and aware he became, the more being in his own body made his skin crawl. He needed something. Anything. His body was craving euphoria. Heroin was cruel. He tried to think of something pleasant. Anything that would keep his mind off the need for a high.

He washed the sweat out of his hair. He massaged his scalp, taking him back to the night before when Hope's hands were the ones tangled in his hair. She had been so tender with him. The thought of her hands anywhere on his body made his groin groan with need.

"Shit." Bo cursed under his breath, shaking his head. The more he tried to avoid it, the more aroused he became. The discomfort was unbearable. His entire body betrayed him with screams of hot, searing, pain. The water was ice cold, but fire shot through his veins. He felt the sudden urge to vomit. He leaned over and heaved, but there was nothing to offer besides a single gulp of peppermint tea.

"Bo?" Hope's concerned voice floated into the room, "Are you okay?"

She could hear him trying to vomit from the other room. He said nothing, but the water slowly turned off. She went to him, opening the shower door in a rush. She found him hunched over against the shower wall, eyes hooded with arousal and pain. His manhood stood straight up at attention, throbbing with thick need.

Hope's heart stopped. Her throat closed.

"Fancy Face." Bo's voice cracked with discomfort, "You have to help me."

This was uncharted territory. She didn't know how to help him. A small flicker of fear ignited deep in her gut. He looked miserable.

"Let's get you out of the shower." Hope offered. He leaned on her, his penis bucking at the closeness of her body.

Out of pure primal instinct and need for release, he grabbed her chin, kissing her forcefully. She was suddenly pinned against his broad chest, and she couldn't help but wonder where his sudden strength came from.

"Bo…" She protested into his teeth. He was coming at her like a starving carnivore. He clumsily guided them back into the bedroom, trailing water from the shower to the bed.

Hope felt herself being thrown backwards onto the mattress she'd just stripped of soiled sheets. Yesterday the man could barely stand, and now he was 'the hulk' having no trouble man handling her. His eyes were dark; his face contorted.

"Bo, please…" Hope begged, "You're not well."

"Hope…." His eyes closed for a moment, "Please. I need you. I need this… more than I ever have."

Hope swallowed a hard lump. Her husband was so broken. She was unsure of where exactly the sudden tears came from, but she saw them blur her vision. She couldn't find her voice. She didn't recognize him in this moment. His withdrawal was morphing him into a monster in a second's notice. He was in desperate need for a high, and orgasm was the only one he could get his hands on. She nodded slowly, ignoring the tear that escaped down her cheek. She slowly shed her sweater, giving him the okay signal. He was on her before she could finish.

His breath was hot as he assaulted her neck. His hand tangled in her hair, rooting itself at her scalp. He fumbled with her blouse, his frustration obvious. She attempted to assist him, but he batted her hands away. He distracted her with a deep kiss, sucking hard on her bottom lip. Her hands found his neck, pulling him closer. She could feel her body begin to betray her reservations. His hands had released her breasts from her bra. His fingers roughly rolled her nipple.

"Bo…" Hope whined into his kiss. It hurt so good. Her body felt flushed. She couldn't breathe. She reached for his shaft, grabbing it with a firm grasp.

"Ohhhh," Bo reared back with a roar, his entire abdomen contracting at her touch.

His vision was blurred, his muscles screamed, his head protested, but he couldn't think of anything besides getting inside of her. He felt like an animal. She tasted so good. Her skin on his sent a good fire through his blood, overpowering the burning withdrawal symptoms.

He didn't even have her pants all the way down before he thrust inside of her, "Oh…. God… Fancy Face…." He could have orgasmed at just the feel of her walls. He paused, rubbed his forehead, and attempted to compose himself, "Shit…"

"Bo?" Hope was starting to panic. She was aroused, but she could easily turn off that button in a situation like this. She sat up to meet him, his manhood still throbbing inside of her. Bo lost control again. His eyes flashed dark and his face contorted as his need for release overpowered him once more.

He pushed her backwards, falling on top of her. The weight of his body crushed the air out her lungs. He drove into her with abandonment, screaming and grunting with every thrust. His face was buried at the base of her neck, nipping and sucking to hide his pained cries.

Her toes were starting to curl. Her muscles were starting to tense. She tried to let herself get there, but it was too late. She felt him violently release inside of her. His entire body trembled as he let the tension go. She held him close to her as he cried out through the pain.

Searing heat shot through him. He was spent, but the euphoria of orgasm sent him into the high he'd been seeking. It wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing. He felt a little relief from the aches and pains as he rolled over. He passed out in a matter of seconds.

Hope's heart still raced and her chest swelled with emotion. She covered him with a throw blanket and slipped into the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she sank slowly to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. For the first time since he'd been home, she sobbed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Eleven**

Hope paced mindlessly in the living room. Bo was still asleep upstairs. It was 10:00 AM, but she still wore her pajamas and slippers from the night before. When she heard footsteps on the front patio, she didn't wait for a knock. She opened the door with haste, and pulled the blonde woman inside.

"Hope?" Jennifer gasped, "My God, what happened?"

"Nothing…." Hope shook her head, "I need to tell you something. I need help. I don't know what to do."

Jennifer stared at the various bites and bruises marking Hope's neck, "I thought Bo was sick?"

"He is Jennifer…" Hope nodded, her voice serious, "He's very sick. I'm scared."

"Scared?" Jennifer questioned, "Like… Of him? Or for him?"

"I could never be scared of Bo…" Hope spat defensively, "He would never hurt me."

"Ok." Jennifer opened her hands, "Then… what's going on. You're being weird… and what happened to your neck? Is Bo okay?"

Hope's hand touched her neck remembering the heat from his kisses the previous day, "We had sex."

"That's what happened to your neck?" Jennifer almost laughed as an impressed grin took over her face, "He must not be that sick."

Hope shook her head as sadness filled her eyes, "No, Jen. He's not well. He's not well at all. It wasn't him. It was rough. He's in pain. He's not himself."

"Well we both know he went through a lot," Jennifer's smiled faded, "Maybe he just needs some more time to adjust."

"He was being injected with heroin." Hope confessed, "Ever since he came home, he's been having terrible withdrawals. I tried to get him to go the hospital. He won't do it. He doesn't want anyone to know, but I feel so overwhelmed and out of my element."

"Oh my goodness," Jennifer gasped, "Hope…. I…."

"I feel awful," Hope whispered, "I want to help… but he's so…"  
She shrugged, at a loss for words. Her heart ached for him to be her husband again.

"What can I do to help?" Jennifer asked.

Hope shrugged and slumped back into the couch, "I don't know."

"Do you need me to pick up dinner?" Jennifer asked, "Or, I can make something."

Hope shook her head, "He hasn't eaten in four days. I'm really worried."

"Well… withdrawal symptoms usually subside in seven." Jennifer offered, "You're halfway there."

Hope nodded, appreciative of the encouragement, "I just want him to be okay. I love him. I've missed him so much. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"No." Jennifer shook her head in agreement, "No, he doesn't. But you're here and I'm sure that is what he needs. It's the best thing for him. He just needs to get everything out of his system."

"What if he's never the same again?" Hope whispered, fear evident in her voice, "Those bastards…. deserve to rot in hell."

Footsteps on the stairs startled both women and they turned in unison to see Bo walking slowly down them.

"You're awake!" Hope attempted to greet cheerily, "I would have come up."

"It's okay," Bo replied quietly, feeling awkward in front of Jennifer wearing only his boxers, "I felt like I needed to stretch my legs."

"Well, I can only imagine." Jennifer smiled, "I'm so sorry you're not feeling well. Hope was just telling me how you've had a such a terrible time with the flu. I heard it's going around. We've had plenty of cases at the hospital."

'Well, hopefully I won't be one of them," Bo replied, "I have the best medicine a man could ask for right here. He leaned down to kiss the crown of Hope's head. Tears pricked her eyes. There he was. That was her husband.

"In an attempt to not get the flu, I'm getting out of here." Jennifer smiled, "Let me know if I can do anything for either of you."

Hope hugged her cousin, thankful for her visit. Both Bo and Hope watched Jennifer exit their home in silence. When she was gone, Bo walked around to sit next to Hope on the couch. He looked her over before reaching for her hand. Her eyes were cloudy. He could see the storm coming.

"You don't look so good," Bo said softly, letting his thumb stroke her palm, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hope burst into tears. Even she didn't know where they came from, but it hit her like a hurricane. Bo scooped her up like a child, pulling her into his lap and close to his chest. He let her sobs run their course. She laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her face. His embrace made her feel safe. The man she'd wanted for three years was here, in their home, holding her on their couch.

"Hey…." Bo kissed her forehead, and then tilted her head up by her chin to look into her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hope sighed, "I don't know what's wrong."

Bo looked at her neck, letting his fingers trail over each love bite, "I'm sorry I was so rough with you yesterday. I didn't mean to frighten you."

He was being so tender. She stared into his eyes, sobering herself up, "You didn't."

"It's okay Fancy Face." Bo soothed, "I did. You don't have to lie to protect me. This has made me a monster. I don't even recognize myself anymore. But I love you, and the last thing I want is to push you away. I don't want to hurt you."

"I hate the people that did this to you." Hope sighed and started to pull away.

"Hey." Bo pulled her back to him. He kissed her cheeks where remnants of her tears still trailed. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. The kiss lingered. Hope caressed his face.

"Your color is a little better today." Hope noted, "How do you feel?"

Bo shrugged, "I made it down the stairs. It's getting easier to move around."

"You didn't have any trouble moving around yesterday afternoon." Hope raised her eyebrow.

Bo blushed a little, "I can't resist you… what can I say?"

Hope smiled, "Well, it would make me a very happy lady if you would try to eat to keep your strength up."

"So if I eat, I can spend the day in bed with you?" Bo asked wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger.

Hope playfully smacked his chest, "We'll see. You need rest."

Bo watched her leave for the kitchen. His heart fluttered lightly. He was feeling hopeful today. He had a small appetite and more importantly he had her. They'd lost so much time. They had so far to go, but they were here together. He smiled to himself despite the fact that his body still screamed with discomfort.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Twelve**

Bo was surprised to find Steve in his kitchen when he woke from a nap the following day. Hope was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Bo greeted with a nod, "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking a beer. Checking to make sure your grill still works." Steve opened the back door, "It's a beautiful day, step out into my office."

Bo followed Steve out onto the back porch, the smell of the burning charcoal filled his nasal cavity. It relaxed him. He felt at home. He'd missed that smell, "What are you cooking?"

"Thought I'd keep it simple." Steve shrugged, "I got a couple of brats. Some vegetable skewers."

"Sounds nice," Bo glanced around, "Where's Hope?"

"Ciara needed a couple of things." Steve said grabbing a second beer, "You want one? Hope said you've been under the weather. Don't feel the need to push it on my account."

Bo stared at the cold beverage, unsure of what to do. He felt pretty good today. He actually wore clothing, "What's a cookout without a beer?"

"You can nurse it," Steve winked, "Anyway, I think Hope thought she'd be gone awhile. Her and Ciara were going to do something at the square."

"She never mentioned it," Bo frowned and took a sip of the cold beer that was freezing his palm. It tasted good. He felt it trickle down his throat, alerting his senses. One beer was harmless. It was just a beer. It's not like he was sipping a narcotic.

They sat together on the back patio enjoying the weather and the companionship. Steve poked around at the grill occasionally and they exchanged small talk here and there.

"Does my sister still hate you?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

"That woman could never hate me." Steve laughed.

"A little confident don't ya think?" Bo raised his eyebrows.

"Oh be serious," Steve scowled, "You think Hope could hate you?"

Bo sighed, "I think she's been pretty close a couple of times."

"Yeah right," Steve smiled, "Oh well… you know what they say. There's a fine line between love and hate."

"So what you're saying is….?" Bo questioned, wanting more information about his sister's relationship with Steve.

"I'm saying that I'm whoo-ing her." Steve stated matter of factly.

Laughter erupted from deep in Bo's abdomen, "You're wha? You're whoo… You're whoo-ing her?" He managed to choke out between laughs.

Steve nodded, "Hey, it's a real thing. I've got this under control."

Bo rubbed his abdomen and tried to catch his breath, "I feel sorry for her man…"

"Whatever dude," Steve shook his head, "She'll come around. She's never been able to resist this."

Bo laughed again, "She needs to get her head examined."

"By the way," Steve pointed his index finger at Bo, "I don't know who is whoo-ing who, but it looks like you and Hope can't resist each other either."

Bo sobered, "Never was one of my best qualities."

It was Steve's turn to snort, "Why would you want to? It's good for you. It's good for your relationship."

Bo nodded, drinking the rest of his beer, "I know… but there's a lot of other crap to consider."

"Ehhh…." Steve frowned, "Who needs crap? It'll pass. What I do need is another beer, but we're out."

A couple of hours later, Bo and Steve were laughing in the basement of the Brady house.

"Told you this was good stuff," Bo grinned, "Pop would always buy the best."

"Irish man through and through," Steve winced as he took a swig of Sean Sr.'s old Irish Whiskey.

Bo swayed a little as he continued to dig through boxes.

"You okay?" Steve asked, noticing immediately.

"Oh yeah," Bo nodded. He glanced at all the objects in the box that had belonged to his father. Memories flooded him, "I sure do miss the old man…"

"Sure you do," Steve nodded, "We all do."

Bo opened another box. This one was filled with things he didn't recognize. He rummaged through some odds and ends before coming across a couple of picture frames. His wife smiled happily in them, but she was with another man. Bo's blood boiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Bo almost yelled, "Why the hell are these in my house?"

"Take it easy," Steve's hands went up, "They're in a box, in the basement. Maybe she's just trying to figure out what to do with them."

"Burning them would be a good start," Bo's mumbled.

He threw one of the pictures violently to the concrete floor. Glass shattered everywhere, but Aiden and Hope's faced still smiled mockingly back at him. He slammed his fist into the box, knocking it sideways and dumping all of the contents, "This is shit!"

"Let's go back upstairs," Steve urged. He hadn't seen Bo's rage coming. He didn't remember his temper being quite that quick, "Let's get upstairs and eat something."

Bo kicked a couple of other boxes and threw an old dining chair. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and took several big gulps.

"No, man," Steve attempted to grab the bottle from him, "You definitely don't need any more of that."

Bo pushed him away and stomped up the stairs. His body screamed. His blood boiled. The anger. The rage. He could feel the torture. He could remember his captors. He could smell the pit he'd been kept in. Meanwhile, his wife was home smiling at other men and decorating their house with pictures of them together.

He ran a hand roughly through his hair and screamed. His head hurt. He punched himself in the face a couple of times, before putting his fist through the nearest wall. He saw blood, but he didn't care. Bleeding felt good. Next, he went after the couch, throwing pillows and cushions every which way across the room.

"Bo!" Steve screamed, "What the hell!? STOP!"

Bo couldn't be reached. He kicked the living chair over, tossed over a side table, took a swipe at the mantle to knock everything off, and stomped on the coffee table with the heel of his boot. He found a picture of him with Hope. They looked picture perfect. His heart sank with pain. He threw it across the room. His ears were ringing. His breathing was ragged. The familiar urge to vomit crept up on him.

"Bo, Hope is going to kill you," Steve said grabbing Bo's shoulders, trying to calm the rage.

Bo felt the mood swing shift his gears. Tears sprung to his blood shot eyes, "She already did."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Thirteen**

Hope stumbled through her front door, terrified of what she was about to find. Her heart had been pounding against her sternum ever since Steve had called her. The living room was trashed. Couch cushions, throw pillows, and picture frames were scattered about. Chairs were over turned, lamps were on the floor, and the coffee table was broken in two.

"Steve?!" Hope shrieked, her panic level rising.

"In here!" Steve called out from the kitchen.

Hope sprinted, almost slipping on the trail of blood that trailed into the kitchen. She pushed the door open to find Bo unconscious on the floor with Steve hovering over him.

Hope's hand found her forehead as she sank back at the sight, "What have you done?"

"I don't know, Hope," Steve was dumbfounded, "We were just hanging out. He was feeling great. We had a couple of beers."

"You gave him alcohol?!" Hope screamed, "Oh my God, is he breathing?"

"He's breathing." Steve nodded, "You didn't tell me not to give him alcohol. Is there something I don't know? He just passed out, he was awake when I called."

"Call 911," Hope ordered, "Now, dammit. Call them now."

Steve ran into the living room to grab his cell phone.

Hope leaned over Bo. His breathing was shallow, his pulse was slow, and his knuckles were bloody.

"Oh my God, Bo…" Hope cried, panic-stricken for his life.

"Okay, they're coming." Steve reappeared, "You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Hope was hysterical. She couldn't even look at Steve.

"Bo, please…." Hope pleaded, "Please… wake up. Don't do this."

She stared at his chest, willing it to keep breathing. He survived years of captivity and torture. He couldn't give up now. She just got him back. Her heart raced. She wrapped one of his hands in both of hers, sobbing into his chest.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, a sick feeling washing over him. He felt responsible, but what hurt him more was that he felt like he'd let his brother down. He could hear the sirens. The closer they got, the better he felt.

Hope had left the front door open in her haste, making it easy for the paramedics to enter the scene. Steve rushed out, holding the kitchen door open, "In here! In here!"

Steve pulled Hope away from Bo's body kicking and screaming. He wrapped his arms under her armpits and across her chest from behind, securing her to his chest as she sobbed. The paramedics did their job quickly.

Hope couldn't hear much of their jargon. She was too busy fighting Steve. She wasn't even really sure why she was resisting his restraint. She was furious. She had anxiety. She was scared. Tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks as she continued to attempt getting out of Steve's hold. She didn't need his comfort. She needed to be with Bo.

"Let me drive you." Steve offered, "You're in no condition to drive."

"There's no way I'm leaving him alone. He can't be alone." Hope croaked out, finally untangling herself from his hold.

"Then I'll meet you there." Steve nodded, then added, "Hope, I had no idea that something big was happening here. I'm sorry."

She stared at him. She was speechless. Her head spun. She couldn't formulate the words to tell him what was happening. She couldn't find the forgiveness in her irrational thought process to tell him everything was okay, that is wasn't his fault, "I'll tell you at the hospital."

"If one of you are riding with us, we've gotta get moving." One paramedic called. Bo was on a stretcher and they were up and moving. Hope followed with Steve not too far behind. The front door of the house was slammed shut, lock forgotten, and the mess left behind.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Fourteen**

"Why didn't you tell us about my brother?" Kayla tried to sound calm, but Hope could hear the accusation in her voice.

Hope stared at her tea. Mute. She pulled Bo's jacket tighter to her body. She didn't understand why hospitals always had to be so cold. She would be happy to wear his leather jacket even if she were hot. It smelled like him. Being wrapped up in it's warmth brought her comfort.

"Hope?" Kayla prodded, "Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know."

Hope finally looked up at Kayla, "He begged me not to tell anyone Kay. I'm his wife. I thought I was doing what was best for him. I promised I wouldn't tell, so I didn't. He was doing better. I thought we were almost past the biggest hurdle."

Kayla could see the exhaustion settling on Hope's face. It had been five hours since Bo had been rushed into the Emergency Room and transferred to ICU.

"Heroin addicts experience a high unlike any other drug." Kayla whispered, "It is the most addictive drug there is. He has a long road ahead of him."

"I don't need a guilt trip okay?" Hope snapped, "Do you think I like this? Any of it?"

"Of course not." Kayla snapped back, "But he is going to need a lot of support and a lot of love to get through this. That means including people like me, his sister, in this situation."

Hope rubbed her temples. She was not in the mood, nor did she have the energy to fight with Kayla.

"Ladies, let's step back and take it easy." Steve interrupted. His voice cleared the air of the tension hanging between the two women, "Bo has been a victim here. He didn't choose to shoot up with heroin every day. That's got to be killing him more than the actual withdrawals. He's a proud, stubborn, man. We all love him. We're all worried about him. We're all going to help him kick this. We're in this together."

Hope exhaled, nodding at Steve. He was right. She needed help. She wanted help. Going at it alone with Bo had been overwhelming.

"Hope, I'm sorry." Steve said softly, "I wish I would have known. I never would have let him drink that much."

"His body was demanding the heroin high…" Kayla shrugged, "He didn't know. You didn't know. He probably didn't realize what he was doing. In an attempt to kick his withdrawal symptoms from heroin, he drank excessively. He may have even found it harmless because it's not a narcotic. He didn't have time to think about the fact that alcohol was a depressant, or that after not eating for days his body couldn't take that much alcohol in that short amount of time."

Hope swallowed slowly, "I should have told you… I'm sorry."

"He's stable." Kayla reminded, "His body just needs time to detox. You got him here in time."

Hope placed her tea on the desk of the nursing station and fell into Kayla's chest. The two women embraced in a tight, emotional, hug.

"He's going to be okay." Kayla whispered into Hope's hair, "He's strong."

"He's so vulnerable right now," Hope sighed, "He's been through so much."

They parted, still holding each other's arms.

"I'm going to put a consult into Marlena…" Kayla frowned, "He doesn't need to carry all of this around on his shoulders. She can help."

Hope bit her lip, "Kay…"

"This is about so much more than heroin." Kayla shook her head, "It's about being held prisoner, about being tortured, about living in a pit so far from home. It's about being away from his family, about his wife moving on. He needs therapy Hope."

Hope's heart stung. She knew Kayla was right, "I want what's best for him. I hear what you're saying. I just know he would prefer that the fewest people possible be involved. He's embarrassed. You know how much he hates drugs. He's a cop. He's been on the good side of the drug war for at least half of his career. "

"She's got that right," Steve sighed.

"Look, do whatever you want." Hope shrugged, "Just help him be my husband again."

Kayla nodded, "That's all I want."

"It's getting late. You look exhausted." Steve announced, "Let me drive you home."

Hope shook her head, "You know me better than that Steve."

"You're sleeping in Bo's room." Steve half smiled, "I had to offer."

"Thanks." Hope nodded, "For everything."

"I didn't do much." Steve shook his head, "But, I'm here to help. Let me know. I'll do anything."

"Me too," Kayla agreed.

"I'm just glad I'm not in this alone anymore." Hope sighed with relief, "Get some sleep. I need to go be with Bo."

"Goodnight," Kayla smiled, "Say your prayers."

Hope walked down the hall. The hospital was dimly lit. Bo's door was open and she hovered near the doorframe. She stared quietly at him, hugging his jacket to her body. Usually, she'd hate to see him hooked up to machines, but tonight she was grateful. They gave proof of his life. He was healing. She walked slowly into his room. The beeping of his heart monitor soothed her. He was alive. He was here and he was going to conquer this battle.

She carefully crawled into his bed, shrinking herself to fit next to him. Her body melted into his and she immediately felt content. She knew Kayla was right. Bo had a long way to go, but Hope was ready for the war. If their past was any indication, together they could do anything. Hope placed a soft kiss on Bo's cheek. The stubble from his unshaven face tickled her nose. She let her cheek scrape against it, nuzzling him. Before long, her heavy eyes lured her into a deep sleep. Together they slept side by side, kicking off the road to forever once again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Fifteen**

Bo slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark. The consistent beep of his heart monitor drew him further out of his sleepy slumber and into reality. He stretched, suddenly aware of Hope's petite body crammed into the bed with him. She jolted awake, startled by his sudden movement.

"Brady," Hope whispered as she rubbed her eyes, "You're awake."

"What happened?" Bo questioned, sleep coating his voice.

"You're in the hospital." Hope caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, "You scared me. How do you feel?"

Bo shrugged, "I feel…. okay."

"That's a start." Hope smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

He tried to remember what had happened to him last, but the harder he tried the more distant it became. He stared at Hope. He searched her face for anger, hurt, or disappointment, but he didn't find any.

"Hope, I'm sorry." Bo croaked out. Emotion was suddenly overwhelming him, strangling his throat.

"Bo, stop." Hope shook her head. She sat up and grabbed his hand, "I love you. This was an accident."

Bo shook his head in disagreement. He didn't think he could hate himself more. He felt weak physically and mentally.

"Brady. You're everything to me." Hope whispered, "I'm just so happy you're alive."

"I don't remember…" Bo confessed, "I don't remember anything."

"You and Steve were grilling and you guys had a couple of beers." Hope replied gently. She stroked the back of his hand that she held with her thumb, "Steve said you found some of your dad's Irish Whiskey in the basement and got carried away. You tore up the house…. He called me to tell me you were upset and he needed help, but when I got there you were unconscious. We called 911. Kayla said you had alcohol poisoning."

Bo absorbed her words like a sponge. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He couldn't believe he was putting her through this. He exhaled slowly, composing himself. A part of him was glad he couldn't remember. He almost felt embarrassed, but mostly he felt the familiar anger beginning to bubble deep inside.

"Bo…" Hope placed her hand on his cheek, "I know that you wanted to keep this between us, but Steve and Kayla know now. Marlena will know soon too."

"And Jennifer." Bo mumbled, pulling away from her. Shame seeped into his bones.

Hope didn't try to deny that Jennifer already knew. He knew her too well.

"I'm sorry…" Hope whispered, "But they all love you. They're here to help. We need help."

"You don't." Bo snapped, "You don't need me. You could walk out that door and move on with your life… You didn't seem to have any trouble the last time."

"Bo, stop…." Hope sighed, "You know that's not true."

"Why is Marlena being dragged into this?" Bo yelled, "She isn't family. She doesn't need to know."

"Your sister thinks you need to see her…" Hope stated carefully, "She can help you through this."

"So you guys think I'm crazy." Bo's voice dripped with hurt and disgust.

Hope stared at him. He was a wreck. She could see the flames of hurt and rage flickering in his eyes. She hated being the one under fire, but he didn't have another target. She tried to keep her emotions in check.

"I don't think you're crazy," Hope replied calmly, "I just think you've been through a lot."

Bo believed her, but he couldn't help himself. He was pushing her away. He was so angry. He was angry at everything. He thought coming home would solve all of his problems, but it seemed his world was still crumbling down.

"I want to be alone." Bo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her. He wasn't strong enough to watch the hurt cloud her eyes.

"Brady…." Hope whispered and reached for his forearm. She jumped when he pulled away from her. Tears threatened her eyes. Confusion overwhelmed her.

"Get. Out." Bo almost yelled through gritted teeth. His jaw locked. His mind raced. He didn't watch her retreat out of the room. He just heard the door softly close before he began punching his pillow. He screamed as he struck the fluffy object, twisting and squeezing it until his biceps shook. Tears erupted from his eyes. He couldn't take it. He felt helpless. He fell back into the bed and let his tears run their course.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Sixteen**

Bo was slumped over in a chair, elbows on his knees. His head rested in his hands. He was anxious. He couldn't breathe.

"Bo," Marlena's voice called to him softly, "We're in a safe place."

Bo looked up at her. He trapped his hands between his thighs in an attempt to quit fidgeting. He scooted back in the chair and exhaled slowly. Her office was warm and inviting. He knew he was in a safe place, but he didn't know what to say.

"Everything we talk about here is private." Marlena reminded, "It's safe."

Bo nodded. He was staring at a woman he'd considered a friend for years. She looked calm and relaxed. Her eyes were warm.

"You want to tell me why you kicked Hope out of your room last night?" Marlena questioned.

Bo bit his lip. He was still confused himself about the whole situation.

"Are you angry with her?" Marlena asked.

Bo shrugged, "I hate letting her see me this way."

"Because?"

"Because…" Bo rubbed his eyes. He searched for words, "She doesn't need to be put through this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too much." Bo shook his head, "I've been gone for years. She thought I abandoned her. I was stuck in this pit, too weak to make it home to her… and now, here I am… this… monster… She doesn't deserve it."

"You're trying to protect her?" Marlena questioned in understanding.

Bo nodded, "I've always tried to protect her."

"Are you sure you're not upset with her?" Marlena prodded, "She didn't hurt you when she moved on with someone else?"

Bo didn't want to think about Hope with another man. His jaw locked and his fists clenched.

"Bo…."

"Of course it hurt me." Bo lashed out, "I hate it. I hate everything about it. The thought of another man touching her pisses me off."

"Ok." Marlena nodded, "Good. Tell me more."

"What?" Bo scowled, "What else is there to tell? I hate it. That's that."

"In order to move forward you need to forgive her." Marlena replied, "Unless that isn't what you want. What do you want?"

"I want to be me again." Bo sighed, "I want to go home to my house. I want to have a job. I want to feel normal. I'm so angry all the time. I can't function because some bastard hooked me on heroin. I want my life back. I'm tired of feeling emotional. I'm tired of feeling pain."

"Are you talking about emotional or physical pain?" Marlena asked softly.

Bo thought for a moment, "Both."

"The physical pain will subside sooner than you think." Marlena encouraged, "You've already come quite a long way on your own. Your recovery will be a little easier than a typical addict because you didn't turn to heroin as a coping mechanism. What I am concerned about is now you may feel you need a coping mechanism."

"I don't need a coping mechanism." Bo argued. He slumped over again, frustrated.

"You've been isolated for so long…" Marlena shook her head, "You need to be socialized. You need a support system. You need therapy for the captivity and torture."

Bo felt his heart racing. Memories were flooding his mind. He rubbed his temples. He needed out. He needed to escape. He felt himself stand. His legs took control, carrying him out of Marlena's office at a sprint. He didn't make the conscious decision to run, but he couldn't stop. He ran toward the lobby, bypassing his room. Marlena's voice called after him, but he didn't turn around. He could hear footsteps behind him. He collided with someone rounding the corner. He stopped. He panicked. He could feel so many eyes staring at him.

The elevator doors opened, and Hope stepped off. He ran towards her, pushing her back in. She stumbled backwards as his sprint caught her off guard. She leaned against the back wall of the elevator, speechless but grateful it caught her fall. Bo punched several floor numbers and then the 'close door' button repeatedly until the doors were safely shut. He proceeded to pull the emergency brake. The elevator stopped and he sank to the floor in the corner.

"Bo?" Hope quickly squatted next to him, "Bo? What happened?"

Bo shook his head. He was in the pit. He wanted out. Every nerve burned.

"Brady!" Hope screamed, shaking him gently, "Talk to me."

Bo's eyes finally settled on hers and he pulled his arms away from his face.

"Hey…" Hope whispered, "Are you okay?"

Bo nodded once. His ragged breathing caught in his chest.

Hope squeezed his shoulder and opened her arms. Bo fell into her chest, craving the safety and warmth of her embrace. She rocked him gently as she held him tightly to her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair. A few moments of silence passed. They sat in a jumbled pile on the floor in the corner of the elevator together. She kissed the crown of his head when his breathing began to return to normal.

Bo found peace as he listened to her heartbeat. It grounded him. He didn't want to pull his head away from her chest. He wanted to stay right there forever. In that moment, he couldn't tell where she ended and he began. They were one. Feeling her that way made him feel invincible. He felt her pull away slightly to look into his eyes.

"Okay?" Hope prompted, and that was the only question she asked. She didn't demand a single answer. She just wanted to know if he was okay.

He almost smiled as he nodded, "Okay."

She stood, holding out both of her hands to help him stand. He grabbed both of them, not because he needed her help, but because he wanted to touch her. They stood facing each other, fingers entwined together. Bo stared deeply into Hope's eyes before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." Bo mumbled into her warm skin.

Hope closed her eyes, relishing his lips on her skin in that moment. She smiled, "Anytime."

Bo knew she meant it. She would do anything for him, and he would do the same for her. He let go of one of her hands, and released the emergency button. The elevator resumed the quiet journey to various floors of the hospital. They rode together in silence, hand in hand, until the elevator eventually made it's way back to Bo's floor. He didn't care where they were going, he just knew that for a moment, he felt normal.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Seventeen**

Bo sat quietly in a chair at the kitchen table. Marlena sat just as quietly across from him. They were alone. He was happy to be home. He stared at the peppermint tea Hope had given him before she disappeared. He mindlessly pulled at the string, dunking the teabag repeatedly.

"How do you feel?" Marlena finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Better than I've felt in awhile…" Bo replied, "My skin still crawls, but it's tolerable. I'm sort of getting an appetite back."

"That's good," Marlena nodded, "Those are steps in the right direction. How do you feel being at home?"

"I know you want me in a rehab facility…" Bo sighed, "But this is exactly where I need to be."

"Bo…" Marlena began to softly argue, but Bo cut her off.

"No, listen…." Bo snapped, "I was stuck in that pit for over a year. All I could think about was being here. In my home. This is my home. Hope is here. I'm not looking to score heroine on the street. I don't need to be surrounded by addicts. I'm not an addict. I'm a cop. I'm a husband…. and I'm a father. I'm home. This is my home. I'm not leaving."

"You feel safe here?" Marlena asked.

Bo nodded silently. He resumed playing with his tea bag.

"Bo, I know that you're not an addict…mentally." Marlena stated carefully, "But what about physically. You've made it through seven days. The withdrawal symptoms are subsiding, but you need at least 30 days to be successful here. What happens when you have cravings? There is no help here. A facility has people who are trained to help you."

"I have Hope." Bo shook his head, "She is all I need."

Marlena eyed him suspiciously, "Tell me about her."

"She makes me feel normal." Bo swallowed hard, "She's here, waiting on me hand and foot. She doesn't treat me any differently. The rest of my family does. They treat me like I'm fragile and broken. They give me pitiful sad stares. Hope doesn't. She's my wife. This is our home. We built it together. She still looks at me with those beautiful green eyes and she smiles. I don't need a facility. Looking at her… thinking about our children… That's all I need to think about being clean. I'm clean."

"Have you forgiven her?" Marlena asked.

Bo paused thinking for a moment, "When I think about her being with another man, any man, an indescribable rage fills my bones. But, if you're asking if I've forgiven her for being with someone while I was away… then yes. There's nothing to forgive. She's here… more than making up for it."

"There's nothing to forgive?" Marlena questioned, "Bo, last session you openly admitted that she hurt you. It's a normal human reaction to feel hurt or betrayed for what she did."

Bo shrugged, "I'm not perfect. She's not perfect. I love her more than the hurt she's caused me. Does it still hurt? Yes. Do I want to punish her? No. It was a misunderstanding. She tried to honor our marriage by divorcing me. She didn't blatantly climb into bed with the first guy she saw and betray our vows. She's not like that. She's a respectable woman. She's Hope."

"What happened to your need to protect her?" Marlena questioned, "What happens when you push her away? You're home alone and feeling angry? Cravings happen… what then?"

"If our last session taught me anything, it is that Hope doesn't need protecting. I pushed her away and she came back. She's here. She's in it." Bo sighed. All the talk was giving him a headache. He rubbed his temples.

"You trust her to stay." Marlena sighed as she observed Bo's fidgeting.

"Of course I do," Bo scoffed, "What kind of question is that?"

"You're healing Bo." Marlena replied, "You're angry. You have mood swings. You're recovering from Heroin withdrawals. You really think she can handle this? This is a heavy load for just one person. That's why there are rehab facilities and teams of well educated, highly trained, people who specialize in this field… To take the load off of just one person."

Bo rubbed his eyes. His frustration swelled in his chest. He could feel his patience running thin.

"Bo, I'm not doubting your love for her… or her love for you for that matter. I know that you love each other, but whether you like it or not, your family is correct. You are broken. You are fragile. And that is okay. There is nothing wrong with that. What I'm worried about is you trying to throw yourself back into your life, back into your old identity, back into Bo and Hope. You are not the same Bo and Hope. You've both been through things. You both need to heal, and learn how to be a new version of Bo and Hope."

Bo ran a hand over his face, and forced the lukewarm tea in front of him down his throat. He gulped the entire cup down, before slamming the coffee mug on the table. He pushed his chair back and stood, "I'm done for today."

Marlena watched him walk out of the room. She knew when Bo hit his limit, it was pointless to try to stop him. She exhaled slowly when she heard a door slam from upstairs. She had her work cut out for her, but Bo Brady was one patient she refused to let down.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Eighteen**

Bo's eyes peered open a little after 5:00PM. He hadn't realized he'd drifted off to sleep. He just remembered being fed up with Marlena and storming out of the kitchen. He quickly sat up, the sun was setting outside his bedroom window. The darkened room sent a dose of panic through his veins. He quickly threw the pillows away from his body, jumping off of the still made bed. The silence surrounding him slightly disturbed him. He didn't want to be alone.

Hope had been gone too long, he raced to the bedroom door, hastily throwing it open. He went down the stairs, skipping two at a time in his rush. The house was bright in contrast to his bedroom. Lights were on and voices faintly floated toward the stairs. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. His heart relaxed slightly at the sound and he attempted to look calm as he walked through the kitchen door.

"Daddy!" Ciara greeted wth a squeal, "You're just in time to help us with cookies!"

Relief washed over him, "Hey little one…" He grinned and scooped her up in a crushing hug. It had been too long since he'd held her last, "I missed you." Guilt washed over him at the thought of the last time he had been alone with her.

"I missed you too," Ciara smiled back, "Are you feeling better sleepy head?"

Bo smiled. His eyes watered, "Much better now that you're here."

"And mommy!" Ciara cheered.

Bo glanced over to see Hope clad in an apron, holding a mixing bowl, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Ciara giggled, "Daddy, that is your wife!"

Bo stepped closer to Hope, shifting Ciara to his hip, "Mrs. Brady is that you?"

Hope smiled, "It is me… shocking I know, but this little girl here is quite persuasive."

"Hmmm…." Bo looked at Ciara who smiled happily in his arms, "There's only one way to find out if it's her."

"Kiss her!" Ciara whispered into Bo's ear.

Bo leaned in, kissing his wife more eagerly than she anticipated. A blush filled her cheeks as she gently pulled away and bit her lip.

"Bo," She whispered tossing a sideways glance at their daughter.

"That's her alright," Bo nodded to Ciara. He placed her back on the ground.

"Daddy, I'm teaching mommy how to make cookies like Grandma Caroline." Ciara announced, "Do you want to help us?"

"Can you handle two students Miss Brady?" Bo asked with raised eyebrows, "It may get a little rowdy in here."

"Of course I can," Ciara replied, "I'm a big girl, but you have to wear an apron. It's the rules."

Bo watched Ciara run out of the kitchen, "Where's she going?"

Hope shrugged, "I think the apron she has in mind for you is in her bedroom."

"Lucky me," Bo smiled and hooked his fingers in her belt loops. He pulled her close to him, looked her over once, and kissed her again. An eager desperation brewed deep inside of him. When they parted for air, Hope eyed him closely.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked quietly. She brushed his hair away from his face with her fingers, "You slept a long time."

Bo nodded, "I had a headache when Marlena left."

Hope waited, staring into his eyes.

Bo's eyes clouded with emotion, "Do we have to talk about it right now?"

Hope shook her head, "No."

He pulled her closer, wrapping her in a hug. He relaxed into her embrace letting the weight drain out of him, "I'm just kinda talked out. I missed you."

Hope cupped his face, "I love you. Promise to tell me when you're ready?"

Bo took a shaky breath. His panic was subsiding now that she stood in his arms, "Promise."

He kissed her gently. The familiar yearn for her screamed in his groin.

"Eww, Dad!" Ciara scolded as she raced back into the room, "That's enough kissing already!"

Bo smiled at his daughter's re-entrance into the kitchen. He placed wet kisses all over Hope's face and down her neck, "I can't Ciara… She's just so beautiful. She's been gone all day. I missed her."

Hope laughed as Bo's facial hair tickled her neck, "Brady!"

"Daddy, this is a classroom. Students have to keep their hands to themselves. Those are the rules." Ciara announced.

"Oh…" Bo dropped his hands to his side, "Strict teacher."

Hope blushed again. He was making her feel like a school girl, pretend classroom setting or not.

"Here is your apron," Ciara instructed, "You need a mixing bowl like Mommy's."

"Ciara Alice," Hope feigned disapproval, "Two batches of cookies? Are you getting two batches of cookies out of this?!"

"Well, one is for insurance." Ciara said confidently, "In case one of them turns out bad."

Hope's jaw dropped and she smacked Bo's shoulder with the wooden spoon she held, "See what you've taught our daughter?"

Bo laughed, rubbing his shoulder, "I didn't teach her anything but the facts, and you just broke the rules. Keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll keep my hands to myself alright," Hope huffed. She grabbed a handful of flour, tossing it directly into Bo's face.

"Mommy!" Ciara shrieked, "You can't do that!"

Bo blinked the flour out of his eyes. He smacked his lips, "Hmm. Doesn't taste like a cookie yet."

Excitement raced through Hope as she readied herself for battle. Bo's eyes glimmered behind the mask of flour he wore. He reached for the bowl of frosting in front of him, grabbing a handful and purposefully smearing it across Hope's face.

"Bo!" Hope playfully whined, reaching for his wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"Daddy!" Ciara gasped, "What are you doing?!"

"It's war little one," Bo declared as he reached for weapons of food, "Food fight!"

Hope squealed with delight as she smashed an egg on his chest.

"Fancy Face…" Bo chuckled, "You're so dead."

Ciara threw flour in the air, showering all of them in white dust. She giggled at her parents banter.

Hope turned on her heel racing out the back door. Bo raced after her and Ciara followed, a look of wonder on her face as she watched her parents play.

Bo flour bombed Hope from behind, turning her hair white. He smacked her hard on the behind, leaving a handprint of frosting on her pants.

"Ow!" Hope protested as she stopped. She turned to face him, ready to launch more eggs at him.

"Oh no, you don't." Bo shook his head. He was laughing. She looked ridiculous covered in baking contents, but he'd never wanted her more. His heart soared as he tackled her to the ground.

"Bo Brady!" Hope screamed as she went down with a thud. An egg cracked between their hands as they struggled over ammunition together.

"Give up…" Bo demanded.

"Get off of me!" Hope laughed relentlessly as Bo tickled her, "Ciara help!"

Ciara ran to them and jumped on her father's back, "Daddy, you better stop. I have sprinkles."

Bo stopped tickling Hope, "Sprinkles?!"

Hope took the opportunity of a distracted Bo and pulled the can of whip cream out from behind her. She aimed the nozzle at his head, smearing it into his hair for good measure.

Ciara screamed as Bo attempted to retaliate with honey, and dropped sprinkles over all of them.

"Truce!" Hope screamed, as sprinkles and honey landed all over her, "Truce!"

"You look so yummy…" Bo mumbled, as he tossed the honey aside. He nibbled at the honey on her collar bone.

"Ciara, how could you gang up on me?" Hope asked breathlessly, "I thought you were coming to save me?"

Bo rolled off of Hope, laying next to her. Ciara plopped down next to Bo and the three of them lay in the grass staring up at the dark sky. They each wore a goofy grin as they attempted to catch their breath.

"You two are the worst students ever," Ciara finally announced. She sat up and stared at her parents, "You deserve a detention."

"Uh oh," Bo laughed, "Busted."

"How about you and daddy make the cookies, and I'll clean up our mess?" Hope asked, "Deal?"

Ciara pretended to think for a moment before smiling wide at both of her parents, "Deal."

"At least we know they'll turn out edible that way," Bo mumbled. He groaned when Hope delivered a fist to his chest.

"You'd better watch it Brady," Hope glared as she made it to her feet. She offered her hand to pull him up, "I'll be using more than cooking ingredients to get you this time."

"Mmmm?" Bo grinned seductively, "I like the sound of that…"

"Brady!" Hope playfully smacked the side of his head.

"Why are you so abusive tonight?" Bo asked as he swatted at her butt.

"Daddy, last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Ciara interrupted. She couldn't contain her excitement as she sprinted for the back door.

Bo and Hope walked hand in hand behind her, smiling as they watched their daughter run. Hope glanced behind her when she felt Bo stop.

"Everything okay?" Hope asked, noticing the tears in Bo's eyes.

Bo nodded, swallowing the swell of emotion in his throat, "Thank you."

Hope's eyebrows furrowed, "For what? Brady?" She went to him, wiping at the lone tears that spilled over onto his flour covered face.

Bo exhaled slowly, regaining his composure, "Thank you… For making me feel normal."

Hope squeezed his hand. She saw her husband standing there, not the broken man that had returned from the pit. She was grateful. She saw progress.

"Marlena keeps telling me that I need trained professionals and a facility, but I don't." Bo tucked her hair behind her ear, "I just need you."

Hope's eyes softened, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Nights like these…" Bo nodded, wiping at his eyes, "This is what I need."

"Then lets have more of them," Hope smiled. She kissed his cheek and they resumed their walk back into their home. Ciara was more than ready for Bo's assistance, and the two of them went to work on a batch of cookies. Hope immediately began the daunting task of cleaning up the mess their food fight had created. Although she was content watching and listening to Bo and Ciara interact as she cleaned, she occasionally chimed in. Together, for the first time in a long time, they spent the evening in the kitchen as a family.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Nineteen**

Bo paced outside the master bathroom door. Knowing Hope was on the other side, naked and being sprayed with steaming hot water, was driving him mad. His eyes searched the walls. His mind raced with thoughts of being tangled up with her body. His pulse raced. He exhaled slowly, attempting to keep his cool. He calmly ran both hands through his hair and over his face. After a few seconds of contemplation, he stripped his body of his pajama pants and walked into the bathroom.

Hope poked her head out of the shower at the sound of the door opening. She smiled when she saw the intrusion was just him, "Good morning sleepy head…"

Bo smiled in return. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. He watched her look him up and down. He approached the sliding shower doors slowly.

"Lose your pants?" Hope smirked.

"Something about you makes me lose more than my pants," Bo grinned. He slid the shower door open, allowing enough space to join her in the heated cloud of steam she'd created.

"What are you doing?" Hope eyed him, allowing her body to be pulled close to his.

"Showering with my wife." Bo stated innocently. He kissed her deeply, catching her off guard.

"Is that all you're doing?" Hope giggled, smoothing his wet hair back and away from his face.

"Maybe…" Bo mumbled into her lips as he kissed her again. Nothing could compare to the feeling he felt when she let him kiss her like that. She kissed him back, before pulling away.

"Brady, you know I want to, but I can't." Hope groaned. Her hands were braced on his chest, guarding her body from further arousal. She distanced her body from his. He stared at her like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. He blatantly disobeyed her request, moving in for her neck as he pushed her back into the cool tile of the shower wall.

"You're going to make me late for work," Hope mumbled as she sucked gently on his ear.

Bo pulled back. His eyes darkened, "Work?"

She caressed his cheek with one hand, and twirled a wet curly strand of his hair with her other, "Yes, work. I have a job you know."

"But I thought you were taking a leave of absence." Bo's voice was laced with disappointment. His eyes searched her's frantically. Since he'd been home, she had hardly been to work. He was getting used to having her around 24/7.

Hope smiled gently, "Brady, I can't take off forever. The paper work is piling up on my desk. I thought going in today would work out for all of us. You have a session with Marlena, and Caroline is picking Ciara up from school and bringing her home to you. I thought you'd be happy to spend the afternoon with your daughter. I'm not working an active case… I'll be home for dinner."

Bo stared silently at her, no longer aware of the hot water pelting his skin.

"I can bring home dinner if you want…." Hope offered, trying to ease his disappointment with a compromise.

He didn't want a compromise. He wanted her. He wanted to whisk her away to a faraway land where only they existed. His body groaned, flushing the disappointment out of his system. He found her lips again, claiming them repeatedly until both of them were breathless.

"I've never been good at saying no to you," Hope's eyes sparkled up at his.

"I'd like to keep it that way," Bo grinned, pinning her arms above her head.

"Better make it quick…" Hope giggled as she let herself get lost in the pure ecstasy he created for her. She was going to be late, but at this rate she couldn't care less. Having her husband home, alive, and almost well was something she'd been praying for. She was eager to soak up every second they spent together. After all, they had a lot of time to make up for.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Twenty**

"I have an irresistible need for sex with Hope. All the time."

Bo heard his words echoing almost like he was not the one saying them. He stared at the living room ceiling. He couldn't look Marlena in the eye, so instead he gazed up at nothing. He felt knots twisting in his stomach.

"Do you want to elaborate?" Marlena prompted gently. Her voice was soft. She waited calmly.

Bo folded his arms across his chest. He was lying on his back on the living room couch. He thought about the cliche look of it all. He never imagined himself lying on a couch talking to a shrink. He wasn't the therapy type. He was a man. A man who liked motorcycles, beer, and football. He was a man, but he was lying on a couch talking to a shrink. He stared at the ceiling again.

"How does the sex make you feel?" Marlena asked when she had received nothing but silence.

"Like a man." Bo replied quietly. He couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or ashamed. He felt awkward, but the words that fell from his lips were the first to come to his mind.

"Ok." Marlena nodded, "What else?"

"Being with her makes me feel like I can do anything." Bo shrugged, "My body aches for a high… but it's more than the orgasm. It's…. her. She's… incredible. And it makes me feel like I can conquer the world."

"How did being in the pit make you feel?"

Bo closed his eyes. He would never forget how the pit made him feel, "Helpless. Angry. Sad. Worthless. It was suffocating."

"Why is that?" Marlena asked.

"Because." Bo let his eyes travel to meet hers, "I was being held against my will. Kept from my family… And there was not a damn thing I could do about it. I'm supposed to protect them and I couldn't even protect myself. They thought I abandoned them. The entire thing infuriates me."

"Would you say you felt like a man in the pit?"

Bo glared at her and then shook his head slowly, "It's not just that…. I missed her. Every time she walks out that door I'm scared I'll never see her again. I thought that I would never see her again when I was in the pit. Every day got worse… until I was sure I wouldn't. It's the worst feeling in the world."

"Thinking you'll never see her again?" Marlena clarified softly.

Bo nodded, "When I see her I just can't get enough. I feel like I'm dreaming and before I know it, I'll wake up and she'll be gone."

"Separation anxiety isn't abnormal." Marlena soothed, "I don't believe anything is wrong with you that you can't work through. This is all new for you. It may seem like it isn't because this is your home, but you've gone through quite a lot of psychological trauma."

"We had a good sex life before. We always have." Bo sighed, "It's different now though."

"Because?"

"Because I feel desperate. I feel… like an animal." Bo shook his head, "I don't know… It's just different."

"Does it feel good?"

Bo almost laughed, and then smiled sheepishly, "Well. Yeah."

Marlena smiled at him, "Physically it feels good. Mentally…. you're not sure?"

"Well… no… it's all good. Mentally and physically." Bo corrected.

"But?" Marlena wondered aloud, encouraging him to continue.

"I think I'm scared she's going to notice… The desperation… I'm scared that she's going to turn me down…. I don't know." Bo hugged a pillow to his chest, "I feel like I have something to prove."

"And what would you have to prove to her?" Marlena questioned, "She's your wife."

"That I'm good enough."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Twenty One**

"Sailor man!" Bo was dumbfounded at the sight of his grown son standing on his doorstep.

"Surprise!" Shawn smiled, crushing his father in a fierce hug.

"What? What brings you here?" Bo asked as he stepped aside to make room for Shawn to come in the house.

"Mom." Shawn replied in a serious tone, "She told me what happened to you. Where you've been. It's terrible dad. I'm really sorry you had to go through it."

Bo shrugged, "I'm just happy to be home."

"I can only imagine." Shawn smiled, "It's so good to see you."

They embraced again, this time in a mutual admiration for the other.

"You look good man," Bo laughed.

"Yeah?" Shawn laughed back, opening his arms and spinning around to show off his body, "I was thinking we could go for a run today. Or sprints? We should do sprints. In the park. Let's go."

Bo eyed his son, "Are you crazy?"

"Well. Yeah." Shawn shrugged, "But not any more than you are. We are related in case you forgot."

Bo chuckled, "I'm out of shape. You'll kick my ass."

"Ok, well the best way to get in shape is to get out of the house and do something." Shawn replied, "Besides, I've been able to kick your ass for a long time now."

"Yeah. Right," Bo smirked at his persuasive son, "Your mom put you up to this."

Shawn avoided his father's probing gaze, "Look dad. She's worried about you. You never leave the house. I've missed you. I'd love to hang out. I think it's a win/win situation here. It's a nice day. Let's go have some fun."

Bo nodded. He'd been reluctant to leave the house. In a effort to not disappoint his son, he changed his clothes and followed Shawn out the door. Shawn was right. The only way to get in shape was to get out and do something. Bo didn't want to be the man secluded in the pit. He wanted to be strong again.

He jogged beside his son with purpose in each step. The first mile wasn't as hard as he'd anticipated. His lungs screamed in protest as he quickened his pace.

"Hey!" Shawn called out, "What are you doing?"

Bo grinned, but didn't turn back to look at his son. The sun pierced the bright blue sky. It was a beautiful, unseasonably warm, late winter day. He could feel his heart pounding against his sternum with intention. He was sprinting. His quadriceps burned. Sweat beads formed around his hairline. His arms pumped alongside his torso, willing his legs to carry him faster.

When he was finally sure his body could take him no further, he skidded to a stop. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, as he attempted to catch his breath. His chest rose and fell frantically as his body attempted to return to normal.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked breathless when he caught up to Bo.

Bo laughed relentlessly. The muscles in his abdomen moaned at the constant contraction, but Bo couldn't get enough of the feeling. His body screamed life, not addiction. He felt free. He felt strong. He was alive and free and it was a beautiful day outside. He smiled at his son.

"Have you been doing sprints in the backyard?" Shawn questioned, "You're way faster than you should be."

"Haven't you learned by now that you should never underestimate your old man?" Bo asked, "I'm not ready for retirement just yet."

Shawn laughed, "Whatever you say…"

"What now?" Bo asked through ragged breaths.

"Want to get a root beer?" Shawn offered, "My treat."

"Root beer?" Bo scoffed, but was secretly flattered. It felt like the old days, "You keep that figure drinking root beer?"

"I'm on vacation!" Shawn defended, "Race you to the pub…"

Bo watched his son take off without hesitation. He smiled, but cursed under his breath as he took off after him. Adult Shawn could run a heck of a lot faster than young Shawn. Bo had his work cut out for him, but he was surprised to learn that he wouldn't have it any other way.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Heartbreak Warfare :: Chapter Twenty Two**

Bo strolled through the Horton Town Square with Steve. Marlena had protested, but allowed Bo to skip two sessions due to his two weeks of great behavior. He felt great. He wasn't naive to think that he was normal, but he felt better than he had in a long time. He felt in control.

Hope had gone back to work part time. She scheduled social outings for Bo with Shawn or Steve on the days that she worked. He knew they were really just babysitters, but he didn't let it bother him. He enjoyed spending time with Shawn and Steve and he would rather spend time with them than at a session with Marlena. The truth was, he wasn't ready to be out in the world on his own and he didn't trust himself to stay home alone. He felt like he'd currently found a compromise he was comfortable with.

"Want to catch a movie or something?" Steve asked, "We've strolled around this place three times already."

Bo shrugged. He didn't realize it. He'd been too busy people watching; an activity you forget about when you're stuck in a pit.

"I mean, you don't really want to shop do you?" Steve laughed.

Bo's eyes settled across the square at a coffee shop. Hope stood in a group of men, but his eyes only noticed her handing a coffee to Aiden Jennings.

"What the hell?" Bo spat through a clenched jaw. Fury entered his veins.

Steve looked in the direction of Bo's rage, "Bo. Take it easy. She's working. They work together."

"Last time I checked he wasn't a cop." Bo argued. He stormed in their direction, losing control over his actions. He couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to.

"HOPE!" Steve called out in warning.

Hope's attention was drawn to the middle of the square. She saw her husband stomping her way and her smile quickly fell. She knew that look. There was about to be trouble. Her heart fell.

"Bo," Hope stood, putting her hands up to stop him, "Bo, please. Calm down."

"The hell I will…" Bo spat. He could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears, "What is this bastard doing here?"

"Bo, we're just discussing a case. I swear." Hope promised. Her eyes were sincere. He trusted her. Deep down, he knew there was no reason to be jealous but the anger raged on anyway. He was livid at the sight of the man.

Bo threw himself at Aiden, who still had yet to say a word. He knocked Aiden out of his chair, and the two men were scrambling around on the floor.

"BO!" Hope screamed, desperate to stop him.

"Bo, come on." Steve chimed in, attempting to pull his best friends flailing body off of Aiden.

Hope watched in horror as her husband beat someone in public. She'd never seen him so angry. People were staring. Her heart pounded. She was sure if she didn't do something fast, Bo would kill the man.

Rafe and Roman rushed out of the coffee shop to join Steve in breaking up the fight. Together, Roman and Steve successfully pulled Bo away. Rafe tended to Aiden, gently helping him up.

Hope exhaled slowly, attempting to keep her composure. She stared at Aiden. His face was almost unrecognizable under all the blood that covered his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you little brother?" Roman scolded as he jerked him aside, "Are you insane?"

Bo said nothing. He stewed in the turmoil of his emotional baggage as he glared at the people staring back at him.

"I should get him home." Steve offered, "I think we need to have a chat with Marlena."

"That's not gonna happen." Roman shook his head.

"What?" Steve asked, "Why?"

"Oh, he's gonna have a chat with Marlena alright, but not from home." Roman announced, "Rafe."

"Bo Brady, you're under arrest." Rafe sighed in defeat.

Hope covered her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She said nothing. Instead she watched helplessly as her husband was arrested for assault and battery.

"I'm taking Aiden to the hospital." Roman sighed, "Hope, I'll meet you and Rafe at the station."

Bo didn't fight his arrest. He only stared at Hope. His anger dissipated when he finally saw the disappointed look in her eyes. His anger instantly morphed into guilt and shame. He tore his eyes away from her, watching his feet as he obediently walked with Rafe to the waiting police cruiser outside of the town square.


End file.
